Counter Guardián Son Goku
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Debido a un error de cálculo, Goku es obligado a eliminar a Cooler en el sol, pero cuándo esté estalló e intentó escapar, realizado la teletransportación, la energía cambia las propiedades de la técnica, haciendo que entre en un lugar donde no existe el concepto de tiempo, preocupado por la tierra, una presencia aparece ante el, justo después de morir.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragón Ball Z o Fate Stay Night no son de mi autoría, solo soy un fan de ambas franquicias.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Si quieres sobrevivir debes hacer un trato**

El planeta entero temblaba de manera descontrolada, cada vez que un nuevo impacto se podría este hacia que los humanos se preguntarán si ese era su final.

En una zona remota también conocida como las montañas paoz se estaba desarrollando una cruenta batalla entre un ser despiadado con la única misión de vengar la muerte de su hermano y su padre, además de probar que el era el más fuerte que existía.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Tú no tienes el poder para desafiarme! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte del universo! – Levanta sus manos y hace que el mundo vuelva a agitarse por su temible presencia, aquel al que estás palabras eran dirigidas no podía mover un solo músculo, pues la terrible paliza que recibió era increíble.

"¿Acaso este es el final?" – Se preguntó intentando percibir la presencia de sus amigos y familia, al hacerlo abre los ojos como platos, pues la energía de su hijo estaba casi inexistente.

-"¡Gohan! ¡No te mueras!" – Pensó sintiendo ahora la energía de Krillin, pudo sentir que no le quedaba mucho tiempo si esto continuaba así, no pudo percibir la de Piccolo por ningúna parte, una pequeña ave aterriza a su lado y lentamente deja de agitar sus alas para posteriormente caer al suelo agonizante, producto de la energía tan asfixiante del demonio del frío.

-Chicos, ustedes… Sacrificaron sus vidas, por mí y por la tierra… - Gokú toma al ave con sus manos, reuniendo valor y obligándose a si mismo a levantarse, viendo la destrucción que había a su alrededor una vena brota en su frente.

-¡Ghraaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Cooler al escuchar el grito feroz unos metros debajo de él deja de causar desastres y observa en la dirección de donde había dejado al saiyajin lastimado, se congela por lo que ve.

Reproducir OST 23 Saga de Cell*

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué sufrió ese cambio? – Se preguntó Cooler alarmado, pues frente a él estaba un guerrero dorado de gran poder, ya no estaba el debilucho que creyó haber derrotado, la desesperación y el miedo al ver su mirada jade incrementó.

-¡Este será tu fin! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo con la intención de volar la tierra, pero instantáneamente el rubio haciendo uso de su monstruosa velocidad se mueve más rápido y el demonio solo logró ver un destello antes de que sintiera como su brazo era detenido antes de lograr su cometido.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo hizo eso?" – Pensó desesperado el último integrante de la A.I.C, la mirada fría del súper saiyajin observa al emperador del mal.

-¡Mejor tranquilízate! ¡No permitiré que sigas destruyendo este planeta! – Dijo aumentando la presión de su agarre, el demonio logra zafarse a duras penas y le conecta un golpe en la boca del estómago, pero queda sorprendido pues resulta un ineficaz.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios eres? – Dijo asustado, el rubio solo voltea un poco su rostro y vuelve a mirar con odió al emperador, este siente un escalofrío al volver a cruzar miradas.

-¡Aunque me supliques que te perdone como a tu hermano no lo haré! Ya que solo eres una basura! – El aura dorada hace explosión y se lanza al ataque.

-Gahaaaa – Este le da un poderoso derechazo al rostro del tirano, mandándolo a volar contra tierra, pero rápidamente se estabiliza y desaparece de la vista del rubio o al menos eso creía haber hecho el demonio, pero cuando voltea a buscarlo no lo encuentra, siente una presencia detrás de él, por lo que voltea rápidamente, solo para recibir un fuerte codazo en la cabeza.

-Gaaaah – Cooler cae estrepitosamente contra el terreno, haciendo que el impacto volviera a estremecer todo el planeta.

"Debo tener cuidado con mi fuerza y eliminarlo rápido, otros impactos como ese y la tierra estallara en pedazos" – Pensó el rubio nervioso por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Ghryaah – Cooler sale fuera de los escombros con una enorme vena en la cien, respirando agitadamente revisa su cuerpo y ve que tiene graves contusiones, por lo que se enfurece.

-¡Maldito mono asqueroso! – La energía maligna del emperador hace explosión, el rubio se tensa al sentir el incremento de poder, la musculatura de Cooler comienza a aumentar notablemente.

-¡Te eliminaré usando mi 100% de poder! – Dijo con una sonrisa confiada, el rubio se mantiene en su lugar mientras analizaba a su oponente, sabía que de esta manera sería difícil vencerlo, por lo que usa su última carta de triunfo.

-Ghraaaaa – Goku comienza a elevar su poder al máximo, su musculatura incrementó, haciendo que su ya pronunciado cuerpo se volviera una masa de músculos increíble.

-¡Prepárate para morir! – Dijo el demonio acercándose peligrosamente al saiyajin, este repite la misma acción que su adversario.

-Teryaaaaa – Ambos se enfrascan en una lucha titánica que decidiría el destino del planeta, cada golpe que realizaban estaba destruyendo aquello que el rubio quería proteger, cosa que a Cooler le favorecía.

Los estallidos y ondas expansivas que producían sus cuerpos al impactar entre sí iba en aumento, cada vez que Cooler intentaba conectar un golpe recibía cinco a cambio, el desgaste del cien por ciento comenzaba a hacer mella en el cuerpo del emperador, por lo que dándose prisa comienza desesperadamente a disparar ataques de energía contra el hombre, pero este al ver las intenciones de su oponente contrarresta los mismo con una energía aún mayor.

-¡Ya me hartaste maldito simio estúpido! ¡Te volare en pedazos junto con este maldito planeta! - El demonio dispara una ráfaga de energía contra el rubio, pero sale ileso después de un ataque devastador, cuando voltea a ver a su enemigo queda estático.

-Jajajajaja, te confiaste. ¡Ahora volarás en mil pedazos junto con este planeta! – Cooler había preparado una super Nova de tamaño irreal, teniendo un tamaño superior a la energía que Freezer le había lanzado en Namek, la esfera es lanzada y rápidamente se dirige contra la tierra.

-Ggaaaaaaaah – El aura dorada vuelve a hacer explosión y el rubio se dirige a toda velocidad contra la técnica, para la mirada atónita de Cooler este ve como el rubio le lanza un súper puñetazo a este superando la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Qué? – Dijo el tirano al ver como su ataque más poderoso se dirigía hacia el a gran velocidad, poniendo sus manos al frente frena el ataque, sonriendo sarcásticamente intenta devolverlo, pero algo que no esperaba ocurrió.

-¡No te dejare ni siquiera que respires! – Dijo Goku envolviéndose en un poderoso escudo de energía para nuevamente ir a gran velocidad contra la esfera, usando el gran impulsó que llevaba incrementa su velocidad de forma increíble.

-¿Aaaaah? ¿Qué planeas maldito? – Le preguntó Cooler al ver como ambos salían de la atmósfera, este intentó detener su técnica, pero la enorme velocidad a la que iban, sumado a la fuerza que lo repelía no se lo permitía.

-¡Te exterminare! – Le dijo Gokú mentalmente volviendo a aumentar su velocidad, una gran luz apareció detrás del demonio del frío, por lo que voltea y ve algo que lo aterró.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo este al ver como se acercaban al cuerpo celeste más grande del sistema solar, el sol estaba a tan solo unos cuantos miles de kilómetros.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Los saiyajin no pueden resistir el calor del sol! – Dijo Cooler intentando desesperadamente salir del rango de la técnica, pero no podía dada sus dimensiones.

-¡No me importa, si te puedo eliminar para así traer paz a la tierra, me es más que suficiente! – Dijo Goku estando al límite, ambos llegan rápidamente al sol.

-¡KAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEE! – El guerrero dorado haciendo acopio de toda su energía carga un ataque devastador para así eliminar al último demonio del frío.

-¡Noooo! – Cooler siente el calor abrasador de las llamas dólares entrando en contacto con su cuerpo, aunque éstas no le hacían mucho a su cuerpo por estar adaptado para ese tipo de cosas la energía que estaba frente a él era una historia completamente diferente, dado que no podía escapar.

-¡HAAAAAAA! – Una energía blanco azulada sale disparada a quemarropa de las manos de Goku, está comienza a empujar rápidamente la supernova contra el cuerpo de Cooler, ya no pudiendo resisrir más comienza a recordar su error al dejar vivo al niño hace 25 años.

"¡Si tan solo hubiera derribado aquella nave hace mucho, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo! ¡Freezer no fue el único que cometió el error de subestimarlos!" -La presión sobre su cuerpo excedió el límite.

-Ughryaaaaaaah – Cooler desaparece dentro del sol junto con el rubio, la supernova hace explosión, cubriendo con su luz todo el sistema solar y luego la oscuridad total inunda la tierra.

 **Vacío Espacio Tiempo**

Una figura se encontraba flotando a la deriva dentro de un lugar donde la obscuridad parecía infinita, siendo el único ser ahí el silencio era absoluto, solo podía escuchar los lentos latidos de su corazón, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como poco a poco su vida llegaba a su fin, pues el oxígeno era inexistente, las pocas reservas que le quedaban a sus pulmones estaban al límite.

"Vaya creo que eso es todo para mi" – Pensó con una sonrisa, ya no podía ni siquiera abrir sus ojos dado a que estaba al final del camino, resignado a morir una pequeña lágrima se asoma por su ojo izquierdo.

"Espero que al menos con esto la tierra este a salvo" – En ese momento su corazón deja de latir y su conciencia se desvanece.

Su cuerpo duro mucho tiempo flotando sin rumbo alguno, dado que en ese lugar no existía el concepto de tiempo ni tampoco había oxígeno su cuerpo no descompuso y su alma permaneció en su cuerpo, sin la capacidad de descansar o materializarse, solo se podría sentir un gran arrepentimiento por no poder estar más en la tierra.

" **¡SON GOKU!" –** El alma del saiyajin escuchar una voz a la distancia, pero dado a que no podía salir de su cuerpo no podía saber quién era exactamente quien lo llamaba, intentando acercarse a esa voz extraña su cuerpo físico se detiene y de repente todo el lugar se ilumina en un blanco casi cegador.

-¿Quién es? – Dijo el alma del pelinegro buscando algo en ese lugar tan desolado, pero no podía sentir o ver algo.

" **!SON GOKU!, ¿Qué harías si se te diera otra oportunidad para vivir?" -** La voz que se escuchaba en el lugar le indicaba al hombre que está lo decía muy enserio.

-Yo salvaría a todos los humanos y protegería a la tierra de amenazas, mi deber es protegerla – Dijo este con convicción, la presencia parecía feliz con la respuesta.

" **Reciviras otra oportunidad para estar con los tuyos, pero solo a cambio de algo"** \- El alma se estremece.

-¿Cuál es la condición? – Preguntó algo nervioso, un gran silencio no se hizo esperar, hasta que la voz extraña vuelve a escucharse.

" **Harás un contrato conmigo, juraras proteger la tierra de cualquier amenaza que implique un riesgo para la humildad, si lo haces prometo devolverte a tu mundo además de recompensarte " –** La presencia lo dijo sin rodeos, esto último lo dejo sorprendido.

-¿En donde me encuentro? – Le preguntó el espíritu al enterarse de algo importante, por lo que solo tenía una idea básica de que es lo que hacia en ese sitio.

" **Permiteme explicar con detalle lo que te sucedió..."**

" **EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE INTENTASTE ESCAPAR DE ESA EXPLOSIÓN USANDO LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN, ESTÁ LOGRÓ ALCANZARTE Y CAMBIÓ LAS COORDENADAS DE REAPARICIÓN, DANDO PASO A QUE TU CUERPO ESCAPARA DE TU PLANO EXISTENCIAL" –** El alma se estremece más.

-¿La tierra, las personas y mi familia están a salvo? – Le preguntó alarmado, la presencia no habla al principio, esto le dio mala espina, pero solo fue una pausa para explorar las líneas alternas de su universo incluyendo su propio mundo.

" **Si, afortunadamente estan bien"** \- Dijo la presencia.

-¿Exactamente qué debo hacer? – Preguntó seriamente.

" **Debes abandonar tu cuerpo físico y hacer un contrato conmigo, jurando proteger al mundo al que te diriges, ya que una guerra sin igual cobrará la vida de miles de inocentes, tu deber será asistir en esa guerra que tiene como premio un poderoso tesoro capaz de conceder cualquier tipo de deseo a su portador, evitarás que caiga en malas manos, ya que lamentablemente el tesoro fue corrompido por una energía sumamente maligna. Todo aquel que lo toque será poseedor de un poder devastador, pero a un precio sumamente alto, ya que al pedir su deseo solo desatará destrucción – Gokú asiente.**

-¿En qué consiste exactamente esa guerra? – Preguntó ansioso por poder ver enemigos poderosos, ya que parecía muy importante dada la seriedad de sus palabras.

" **Siete magos invocan a siete espíritus heróicos, esos espíritus son seres que en vida hicieron hazañas increíbles y fueron recordados como héroes en leyendas, entre ellos se enfrascan en una lucha encarnizada con el único objetivo de hacerse con el tesoro llamado el Santo Grial, un objeto de gran poder capaz de conceder cualquier tipo de deseo, tu deberás ser invocado por uno de esos magos, al cual llamaras "Master", tu misión será vigilar a los demás espíritus y evitar lo más que puedas la destrucción y pérdida de vidas humanas – El espíritu del saiyajin vuelve a asentir.**

-Ya veo, en cuanto abandoné mi cuerpo, ¿Me convertiré en un espíritu heroico? – Preguntó con curiosidad, la presencia asiente.

" **Así es, dadas las hazañas que has logrado en todas las líneas temporales de tu mundo, eres más que un héroe, ya que tú mismo lograste derrotar a un dios que suponía una amenaza universal, además que tú te convertiste en un dios, siendo recordando por todas las personas y seres de tu universo como la leyenda entre leyendas – Goku quedó sorprendido.**

-De acuerdo, haré el contrato contigo si eso garantiza poder volver a mí mundo, ¿Pero que ocurrirá con mi cuerpo? – Preguntó algo preocupado.

" **No te preocupes por eso** **, será resguardado en una dimensión donde nunca envejecerá ni tampoco necesitará alimento ni nada, es un mundo ideal y solo pocos tenemos acceso a el" – El cuerpo del saiyajin comienza a brillar y de repente su corazón vuelve a latir, el oxígeno atraviesa sus pulmones, haciendo que su tono de piel volviera a restaurarse, su alma lentamente es extraída de ese cuerpo y toma forma.**

-Gracias – Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

" **Ahora que te has convertido en un espíritu heroico déjame decirte algunas cosas antes de enviarte junto a los demás" – Goku asiente.**

" **Ya que en tu mundo la magia ni el maná existen, tu mantendrás tu energía vital llamada "Ki", tu alma no estará en el trono de los héroes ya que no perteneces a ese mundo y nunca estuviste en el ciclo de reencarnación, entonces si tu alma es dañada será el final" – Goku asiente seriamente.**

-¿Básicamente sería que si muero en mi cuerpo espiritual entonces desapareceré para siempre? – Preguntó algo nervioso.

" **Si, es como si hubieras muerto en tu mundo, si vuelves a morir estando muerto será el fin" – El patriarca de los son se estremece.**

-De acuerdo… - Dijo algo nervioso.

" **Por último, tú eres un espíritu heroico completamente distinto a los demás, dada todas tus leyendas y poder ese será el que tu cuerpo posea, podrás mantener tus recuerdos ya que está es tu alma y no está junto a los demás héroes, ya que vas a un mundo desconocido y extremadamente peligroso te daré algo que nadie tiene a excepción de algunos, la habilidad de poder anular los tesoros heroicos de tus enemigos, sería más bien destruirlos" – Frente al pelinegro aparece un bastón que reconocía muy bien, era el bastón de su abuelo Gohan.**

-¿El báculo sagrado? - Preguntó sorprendido.

 **-Si, pero a diferencia del báculo de tu mundo este posee una habilidad que al activarse todo tesoro heroico que entre en contacto con él será destruido o anulado junto a su habilidad, posee las mismas habilidades como ser indestructible y poder alargarse infinitamente, además de otra habilidad que le permite replicarse y usarse a distancia – A Goku le brillan los ojos.**

Este toma el palo Bō y comienza a realizar algunas demostraciones de su gran habilidad en el Bōjutsu, siente que era muy ligero, por lo que cuando estaba por ponerlo en su espalda junto a su funda este desaparece, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿Dónde está? – Preguntó buscándolo por todos lados.

" **Al ser uno de tus tesoros heroicos es obvio que se volverá parte de tu existencia, ahora que todo se aclaró… ¿Estas listo?" – El hombre pone una mirada sería mientras sonríe a la vez, estaba muy emocionado por lo que vendría.**

" **Bien, solo algo mas, tus transformaciones están restringidas dado el monstruoso poder que despliega al usarse, solo tendrás acceso a la básica, cualquiera de tus técnicas finales considéralas tu última opción, ya que eres parte de la contrafuerza no puedo permitir que un guardián destruya a toda la humanidad siendo su deber protegerla – Goku asiente.**

-De acuerdo, cuando guste Kami – Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

" **Mi nombre es Alaya, buena suerte Son Gokú" – El alma y el cuerpo del saiyajin se dirigen a sitios distintos, su cuerpo entra a Avalon burlando sus defensas, este es dejado sobre un árbol permaneciendo inconsciente, el alma se dirige rápidamente a la dimensión aislada de la contrafuerza esperando a ser convocado.**

 **Mundo Fate Stay Night**

 **12:58 A.M**

 **Rin Tohsaka**

Los preparativos para el evento que estaba por ocurrir dentro de algunos segundos estaban completados, el círculo de invocación estaba hecho y reloj marcaba la hora indicada, cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente.

-Debo concentrarme y activar mis circuitos – Dijo casi en un susurro.

Rin siente como el poder fluye a través de todo su ser, se siente como si su energía fluyera de afuera hacia adentro, ya que la magia requerida para la invocación era muy alta, entonces necesitaba generar una enorme cantidad de Odo.

-Mezclar plata y hierro. Piedra para los fundamentos del gran duque de los contratos, mi gran maestro Shveinorg es mi antecesor – Rin dejar caer parte de sus jemas fundidas en el círculo.

-Una pared para los vientos descendientes. Las cuatro puertas deben ser cerradas y venir fuera de la corona, dejemos el camino de las tres horquillas al reino cíclico – El liquido de las jemas comienza a ser absorbido.

-¡Encerrar! ¡Encerrar! ¡Encerrar! ¡Encerrar! ¡Encerrar! Cinco veces para cada repetición, solamente destruye el tiempo encerrado.

 **[ANFANG]**

-¡Anuncio! ¡Anuncio! ¡Anuncio! – Rin levanta su mano derecha ligeramente y la retrae contra su pecho cerrando su puño.

-¡Tu cuerpo estará bajo mi mando, mi destino estará determinado por tu espada! – Un poderoso remolino es desatado, haciendo que su cabello se eleve rítmicamente.

-¡Sigue el llamado del Santo Grial! ¡Si tú obedecerás está mente y esta razón, entonces responde a mi llamado!

"¡Ya que no poseo una reliquia que me permita invocar directamente a Saber, lo lograre por mis propios medios!" – El círculo mágico brilla intensamente en un tono carmesí.

-¡Haz un juramento aquí! ¡Yo soy quien se convertirá en virtud en el más allá! ¡Yo soy quien determinará el mal en el más allá!

-A través de los siete cielos sobre los tres grandes mundos. ¡Surge del círculo de control, guardián del balance! – Un poderoso destello ilumina todo el lugar, dejando cegada a la magus, por lo que cae al suelo una vez el ritual terminó.

 **1:00 A.M**

Rin abre sus ojos lentamente mientras busca con la vista algo que no estaba ahí, sintiéndose decepcionada y derrotada suspira.

-La he vuelto a hacer – Dijo viendo el círculo tristemente, pero cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido siente un gran ardor en su mano derecha, checa en el y ve como algo estaba siendo grabado ahí, el dolor era fuerte, pues sentía como si usarán un hierro al rojo vivo contra su mano.

-¡Lo hice! – Dijo feliz de ver que su marca que la identificaba como máster estaba ahí, pero no había señales de su servant por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde estará? – Se preguntó buscando por todos lados, de pronto se escucha una poderosa explosión venir desde su sala, por lo que se levanta y va rápido ahí.

-¿Qué? – Dijo al ver que no podía abrir la puerta, ya que gracias a lo que sea que hubiera sucedido ahí dentro, está estaba abombada, intentó abrirla pateándola y empujando un poco, pero le era imposible hacerlo, la paciencia se le agotaba.

-¡No me subestimes! – Dijo Rin pateándola con todas sus fuerzas, la madera cedió y está se cayó, cuando entró vio un enorme desastre y un hombre de ropas extrañas parado en medio, vio el reloj de su familia que permaneció intacto a su llegada.

-¿Aun faltaba una hora? Lo sabía, la he vuelta a hacer, falle la invocación – Dijo la chica suspirando, ya resignándose encara al extraño.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida de ver a aquel extraño sujeto, este voltea a verla y sonríe, se acerca un poco.

-¿Tú eres la chica que me invocó? – Preguntó el recién llegado, la chica dudosa pregunta.

-¿Tú eres mi servant? – Preguntó la oji azul.

-Así es, Lancer a tus servicios – Dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Desde hoy nuestro destino está atado, juro protegerte de todo peligro y ayudarte a vencer a tus enemigos – Dijo el hombre educadamente.

La chica lo analiza de arriba a abajo con curiosidad, llevaba una camiseta spandex negra, pantalón de artes marciales del mismo tono, una cinta de karate azulada y zapatos chinos negros, tenía una bolsa extraña atada al cinturón y un bastón de grandes dimensiones atado a su espalda, por su simple complexión pudo notar que era poderoso. Al intentar sentir su energía retrocede, pues nota algo extraño, ese tipo no poseía nada de maná y en su lugar tenía una energía sumamente poderosa que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Rin buscando una repuesta a la extraña sensación que sentía al estar a su lado.

-Mi nombre es Son Goku – Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Eres el rey mono Son Goku? – Preguntó sorprendida.

-No, soy una persona completamente diferente al rey de las leyendas – Dijo el saiyajin sorprendido el mismo por lo que dijo, ahora que estaba en ese mundo comprendió varias cosas y supo muchas historias antiguas, entre ellas la leyenda del rey mono.

-¿Entonces que héroe fuiste? Jamás había escuchado hablar de otro Son Gokú además del rey – Dijo la chica algo molesta al ver su sala.

-Eso es algo que preferiría mantener para mí mismo – Dijo el hombre desviando su mirada de los ojos de la chica, por alguna razón ella le recordaba a su esposa.

-¡Pero si no sé que héroe fuiste no sabré si eres poderoso! – Dijo está dando un paso al frente molesta, el pelinegro retrocede asustado.

-Vamos no te preocupes tanto por eso, te prometo que haré que ganes la guerra – Dijo el patriarca de los son mostrándole una de sus típicas sonrisas, por alguna razón el coraje se esfumó de la mente de Rin al ver a ese hombre tan inocente.

-Bueno Lancer es un gusto conocerte, espero que podamos trabajar juntos – Dijo la chica ya más tranquila, pero en cuanto ve su sala la furia aumenta.

-¡Limpia el desorden que hiciste! – Dijo está molesta, el saiyajin ve la sala y una gota de sudor aparece en su nuca.

-Pero yo no lo cause – Dijo este intentando que la chica entrara en razón, ya que a él no se le daban muy bien las tareas domésticas.

-¡Hazlo o usaré los sellos de comando! – Dijo Rin levantando su mano derecha amenazadoramente, el pelinegro retrocede un poco al saber lo que eso significaba.

-Esta bien lo haré, pero no te enojes, ¿Sabes lo que significa usar un sello tan importante para algo tan ridículo como esto? ¿Acaso eres una niña? – Dijo Goku nervioso.

-¡Callate! – Dijo Rin avergonzada y furiosa por escuchar sus palabras.

-Lo haré, solo cálmate y no hagas una locura – Dijo Goku girándose y comenzando a hacer levitar los objetos con su ki, la chica sonríe victoriosa.

-Cuando termines ven a mi habitación, quiero hablar contigo – Dijo saliendo del lugar, el hombre al ver que se va da un gran suspiro.

-¿De ahora en adelante esto me espera por aceptar el trato? – Se preguntó arrepintiéndose.

 **Fin del capítulo**

¿Cómo ven este xover?

¿Le sigo?

Bueno aclaremos varios puntos…

Cómo saben, solo los espíritus heroicos pueden ser convocados por el Santo Grial para participar en la guerra, por lo que era imposible traer a Goku al Nasuverse como lo hice con Gohan, ya que el fue reencarnado en Tohno Shiki de este mismo universo, el padre se volvió parte de la contrafuerza ya que el logró aguantar más en el vacío dimensional que su hijo, por lo que el fue encontrado por Alaya antes que Tenchi.

Alaya al ser un dios que es la conciencia colectiva de toda la humanidad, tiene el permiso de Akasha para encontrar espíritus heróicos, que si son necesarios serán parte de la contra fuerza, este dios vio todas las líneas temporales en las que Gokú estuvo, ya sabe que Gohan reencarnó en su mundo, pero al haber hecho eso un dios superior a el, no puede intervenir en algo así, al ver toda la gente que admira la leyenda de Son Goku le dio la oportunidad de revivir, ya que si no lo hacía se quedaría por toda la eternidad en el vacío.

El Hōgu que le di es algo necesario, ya que este no fue parte de la leyenda de alguien famoso del Nasuverse, solo al tener similitudes al de Sun Wukong, Alaya decidió darle el poder de clonación y además algo que pueda contra los efectos adversos de los Hōgus de los héroes, todo dependerá de la cantidad de lo que posea al activarlo.

¿Qué opinan de una reunión padre e hijo durante la guerra?

El espíritu heroico "Son" posee todos los poderes, habilidades y transformaciones de su leyenda del Multiverso de Zeno y GT, pero debido al riesgo que supone usar todo ese poder, Alaya le prohibió su uso, también depende de la energía mágica que su Máster posea, el poder que ahora posee en base es igual al de saber a su máximo potencial, solo desatará todo su poder cuando una amenaza grande aparezca.

Nyoi-Bō es un anti hōgu, al activarse todo noble phantasm que ente en contacto con la barrera que se crea alrededor del usuario es destruido al igual que su efecto, claro que los servant pueden volver a convocar su tesoro, pero el que se materializa es destruido al igual que el efecto.

Goku será capaz de recargar su ki absorbiéndolo de la propia naturaleza sin necesidad del mana de rin, solo usará el de ella para mantener su forma física.

Hice que Goku pueda morir para hacerlo más interesante y que así no se tome a la ligera los poderes de los servant, aunque esta versión no es confiada dada su posición.

Rin es la única capaz de convocar a un servant tan poderoso dada a su enorme energía mágica, Shiro no es una opción ya que el tiene como atributo la espada y tiene de catalizador la funda de Avalon.


	2. Chapter 2

**N** **i Dragón Ball Z o Fate Stay Night son de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de ambas franquicias.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Todo es diferente en este mundo**

Las horas pasaron y el trabajo no terminaba, el pobre pelinegro suspira por el aburrimiento, ya que la tarea que su máster le encomendó era fácil para los servant comunes, pero para el era un auténtico infierno, tenía prohibido el acceso a sus poderes divinos, eso incluía sus poderes y sus habilidades para manipular su entorno, por lo que le tocó realizar el trabajo a la antigua.

-Esa niña sí que es desconsiderada, aunque yo no fuera el causante de este desastre aún así me ordena limpiar, yo no sirvo para esto – Se quejó el saiyan dejando el último pedazo de escombro en su lugar, luego viendo que todo estaba listo, cierra sus ojos y busca en sus memorias algo que le pudiera ayudar para salir de ese embrollo.

"Veamos… Creo recordar que Dende de esa línea temporal tenía una técnica para restaurar objetos a su estado original" – Los recuerdos de ver al Namekusei restaurando la habitación del tiempo usando su ki le llegaron de repente.

 **[TAKARAPUTO PIPIRITOPARO]**

El pelinegro habla el lenguaje namekiano mientras alza sus brazos en contra de la habitación destruída, el tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento y después comenzó a retroceder, el hombre quedó maravillado por lo que una simple técnica estaba logrando.

-¿Restauración cronal? – Dijo al ver que los objetos no estaban siendo reparados como cuando el usa sus poderes para manipular su entorno, esta técnica manipulaba el tiempo-espacio para así el mismo hasta un punto en donde los objetos no hubieran recibido daños.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la habitación había quedado tal y como Tohsaka dijo que estaba, una gota de sudor se asomó por su nuca al ver que si era el causante de la destrucción.

"Menos mal que le obedecí, si usaba un reijū por algo así, sería una estupidez" – Cuando se aseguró de que no había nada más fuera de su lugar, puso sus dedos índice y medio en su frente, comenzando a buscar la presencia de la chica, entonces se da cuenta de algo que le habían dicho.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, es verdad lo que dijo Alaya-sama, los seres de este mundo son muy diferentes, la presencia que desprenden me recuerda al ki pero a la vez no, es como si el mismo estuviera evolucionado – Cierra sus ojos y comenzó a analizar las presencias de ese mundo.

"Increíble, la cantidad de seres poderosos que existe es muy grande" – Un escalofrío seguido de una creciente emoción hace que su cuerpo se estremezca, intentó buscar presencias malignas en la ciudad donde fue invocado, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que no había ninguna, esto le dio mala espina, pues sabía que había una presencia con esas características muy cerca de ahí, todos sus sentidos se lo decían a gritos.

-Bueno, por ahora no hay necesidad de buscar peleas innecesarias, entre más peleas tenga con ellos solo les daré más datos sobre cómo matarme, este sello me limita demasiado, ni siquiera puedo usar mi verdadera fuerza como super saiyajin ordinario – Prefiriendo no sorprender a su ama y ser regañado, el hombre decirse caminar, así que sale por la puerta de la habitación.

La mansión le sorprendió de sobremanera, no era nada comparado a su hogar en las montañas Pao's, la construcción estilo occidental era algo nuevo para el, así que se tomó su tiempo para contemplar las distintas reliquias de su joven maestra.

"Ya veo, no importa mucho la línea temporal o mundo en el que este, no hay mucha diferencia más que solo la energía" – Llegando a la habitación se detiene y respira profundamente.

 ***Toc toc***

-Adelante – El hombre gira la perilla lentamente y entra en la habitación, la chica lo esperaba con ambos brazos cruzados, el saiyajin se puso nervioso y traga saliva, su miedo aunque presente prefirió ocultarlo para así no mostrarle mucho de su lado débil a Rin.

-He terminado con la reparación de la sala – Dijo el pelinegro con seguridad, la chica al escucharlo asiente, parecía satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Bien. ¡Lancer! ¡Siéntate aquí! – Le dijo señalando el otro extremo de su habitación en donde había una silla, este asiente y se sienta.

-¿Podrías decirme mínimo cuál es tu ciudad de origen y año de nacimiento? – La pelinegra suspira y observa a su servant con mirada penetrante, esto lo puso nervioso.

"¿Así que no dejará de intentar sacarme información? Bien, creo que puedo saciar un poco su curiosidad, así me dejara tranquilo – El artista marcial pone su mano en su barbilla y comienza a indagar en los recuerdos de todos sus alter ego, encontrándose con la enorme sorpresa de que habían vivido durante casi toda su vida en las montañas Pao's, viendo que se vería muy sospechoso el decirle información verdadera, comienza a buscar información sobre Japón y todos los héroes que existieron ahí, para su suerte no había registros de alguien similar a el en ninguna era.

-Originalmente fui de Japón, nací en el año 1204 y conformé crecí, comencé a viajar por todo el mundo ayudando a la gente en todo lo qué podía, pero no creo que mucha gente se acuerde de mi, pues no me quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, espero que no se moleste – Dijo el pelinegro con falsa honestidad, Rin no encontró un solo indicio de que estuviera mintiendo, así que no hubo necesidad de presionarlo más para extraer más información.

-Ya veo – La chica se frota la cien procesando toda la información recibida, la figura heroica suspira pesadamente, Rin abre los ojos y lo observa.

-¿Sucede algo, Lancer? – Preguntó al ver el repentino cambio de actitud en su servant, Son se frota la más manos y luego la observa con severidad.

-¿Sabes lo importante que es un reijū, Master? – Le preguntó seriamente, está al ver tal expresión se estremece, la cálida imagen que tenía de su sonrisa se esfumó, esa mirada no era la de alguien inocente, era todo lo contrario.

-Si, se con ella se prueba la conexión entre un máster y un servant, además de poder darle órdenes – Dijo ella en su defensa, el patriarca niega al escuchar tales palabras.

-Es verdad que un reijū tiene esa función integrada, pero también tiene una aún más grande, le daré un ejemplo, yo no puedo teletransportarme a un sitio donde no hay una energía conocida, si estás en problemas y no puedo detectar tu energía, el sello de comando hace que ese milagro sea posible, te encontraré sin dudarlo. – Rin asiente, comenzando a comprender las funciones del sello de comando. – Sin embargo, si usarás el sello como lo ibas a hacer hace un tiempo atrás, la orden pierde poder, intuí que usarías el reijū para que me callara y te obedeciera en todo, ¿Me equivoco? – Las mejillas de Rin se calientan de vergüenza, ¿El había visto a través de ella?.

-Es tu culpa, no sigues mis órdenes a la primera – Dijo la chica intentando defenderse, Goku solo se lleva la mano al rostro en señal de decepción.

-Es por eso que aún te comportas como una niña, a pesar de poseer un talento mágico increíble tiendes a menospreciar a los demás y creerte superior, debes corregir eso – Le dijo el azabache seriamente, Rin solo bajó la cabeza molesta y avergonzada.

-Bueno volviendo al tema, si usas un sello para que te jure obediencia, solo harás que la orden no sea tan poderosa, es por ello que algunos servant podrían desobedecerla, pero en cambio, si pides algo como usa tu máximo poder en el siguiente ataque o ayúdame en esta pelea, el sello mostrará todo su poder, esta clase de orden es absoluta y los servant no podemos desobedecerla – Rin comprende.

-¿Entonces si quiero que me protejas, el reijū lo tomará como una orden de bajo nivel? – Son asiente.

-Así es, el sello de comando es el resultado de la combinación de tres poderosas magias, permitiéndonos a nosotros los servants, realizar un milagro más allá de nuestras capacidades físicas y mágicas, es por ello que si usas una orden de larga duración, el efecto del comando no será tan eficaz como si pudieras darme una orden directa y que sea a corto plazo – La chica se muerde el labio inferior al ver lo estúpido de su acción.

"Este hombre es muy misterioso, pero a pesar de ello se siente un aura armoniosa, el no me traicionara" – Rin sonríe, después de algunos segundos bosteza.

-Parece que el usar tanto maná para la invocación hizo que te quedarás sin muchas energías, será mejor que descanses – Ahí estaba esa sonrisa, aquella que le transmitía calidez, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, sonriendo le asiente.

-Buenas noches Lancer, mañana tenemos mucho por hacer – Le dijo la chica, el hombre se levanta de la silla y desaparece por la puerta, no sin antes haberse despedido de su ama.

Son caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, una vieja casa estilo occidental que le sorprendió, tenía curiosidad por saber lo que estaba guardado ahí, pero por respeto a su ama y por sus principios se abstuvo de curiosear.

-Este lugar es enorme, es mucho más grande que mi casa en las montañas – Gokú observaba el viejo reloj familiar de los Tohsaka, durante unos minutos se perdió en el tic tac del mismo, recordando todo lo que sucedió en aquella oscuridad infinita, había hecho un trato con una "deidad" para así revivir y volver a su mundo. – ¿Habré hecho lo correcto? – Los recuerdos de su última batalla aparecen como destellos en su mente, sus últimos instantes viendo un planeta distante que esperó se salvara de la destrucción, su familia y amigos. ***Temblor***

La mansión entera comenzó a temblar, el campo delimitado amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier instante, Rin se despertó al sentir un disturbio en su barrera, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, una energía que no conocía estaba haciendo un desastre en su hogar. – Rayos, ¿Ahora que? – Rin se levanta de su cama y corre hasta donde siente la explosión de energía mágica ; cuando averigua de quién se trataba de congela.

-¿Qué…? – Su servant estaba rodeado de un aura dorada que crecía sin parar, la chica retrocede al verle la mirada, el dolor y la ira era lo que podía sentir al observar al guerrero, quedó boquiabierta al observar su sala; el ligero movimiento que realizó al retroceder fue suficiente para que Goku se calmara.

-Oh, siento haberla despertado Máster – La pelinegra ve con sorpresa como aquella extraordinaria energía volvía dentro de él y se escondía, mostrando nuevamente solo la energía que conocía.

-¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó la oji azul algo nerviosa y asustada, el guardián ve que había metido la pata al perder los estribos, camina hasta la chica y le sonríe.

-Soy Son Goku, el sirviente que te ayudará a ganar esta guerra – Rin no se tragó esa farsa, se dio cuenta de que algo le ocultaba, el dolor en su corazón podía sentirlo, el vínculo que los unía era extremadamente poderoso.

-Lancer. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – Goku se paraliza, se le había olvidado lo más importante del vínculo, ambos podían sentir las emociones del otro, si él estaba triste o furioso ella lo notaría, se muerde el labio inferior y se gira.

-Disculpa si la molesté Máster, solo estaba recordando algo del pasado, cosas que no me enorgullecen haber hecho. – El hombre desaparece en un zumbido, esto sorprendió a Rin.

-¿A dónde se metió? – Había salido de su campo delimitado, por la que ya no podía sentir su presencia, sonríe al ver su sala. – En verdad no creía que fuera capaz de hacer esto - Viendo que su servant no volvería por ahora, se va a su habitación para descansar.

 **Asteroide lejano**

Descansando sobre un asteroide de tamaño masivo, a billones de años luz, se encontraba la figura del pelinegro, un campo de energía estaba desplegado, para evitar morir asfixiado, en el tranquilo vacío del espacio, pensó, todas las vidas de sus alter ego recordó.

-Todos estos recuerdos no me pertenecen, la oleada de pensamientos me están consumiendo, si sigo así no volveré a ser el mismo, me consumirán y desaparece… - Su desesperación al no saber que hacer lo carcomía por dentro, un paso en falso y lo habrán matado, ahora que sabía las amenazas que se llegarían a la tierra dentro de unos años, sus ansias de conseguir nuevos retos y superar sus límites, le trajeron muchos aliados, pero también muchos enemigos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que me fui…? – Son mira las estrellas que iluminaban ese gigantesco vacío, no había planetas a su alrededor, solo un grupo de asteroides vagando por el universo.

 ***Temblar*** Su cuerpo se sentía extraño en esos momentos, un flujo desconocido de energía recorría su ser, ignorando este hecho, dado a que ya no era más un saiyan, solo era un alma con cuerpo físico provisional. -Creo que ya es hora de volver, me estoy quedando sin oxígeno… - Dándole un último vistazo al infinito vacío, desaparece.

 **Mansión 5:00 A.M**

 ***Zip*** El pelinegro aparece dentro del territorio Tohsaka, pudo sentir como el campo delimitado se retorcía, esto debió avisarle a su ama que un intruso había entrado en sus dominios, pero para su suerte, la invocación se había llevado más del 80% de su energía mágica. – Parece que está durmiendo aún, no siento que se haya alterado, eso es bueno – El patriarca se sienta sobre el sofá y cierra sus ojos.

-Bueno, creo que dormiré un poco… - Lentamente el hombre se sume en los brazos de Morfeo, sus objetos desaparecieron en una estela de luces y presencia desapareció.

 **Día siguiente 2:00 P.M**

 ***Gemido***

Rin abre lentamente sus ojos, los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana de su habitación, se levanta y observa su reloj. – Oh no, ¿Es tan tarde? Ghhhh… - Está siente un dolor que recorre cada fibra de su cuerpo, se sentía sumamente débil.

-Parece que tomó toda mi energía el invocar a Lancer, más vale que haya valido la pena, ya es muy tarde, esta vez creo que no iré a la escuela – La oji azul sale de la habitación y camina por los pasillos de su casa hasta donde sentía la presencia de Son, encontrándolo dormido en la sala, sus fuertes ronquidos la pusieron de mal humor. - ¡Oye ya es tarde, despierta! – El pelinegro salta del sofá asustado.

-¿Pasa algo Máster? – Preguntó el hombre confundido, Rin solo lo ignora y continúa su camino, este sin saber el motivo de su enojo decide seguirla.

Ambos caminan hasta el comedor de Tohsaka, donde la chica usando magia toma algo de comida y la prepara, Son la miraba tranquilo, sorprendido por las habilidades de la colegiala, cuando terminó sirvió cuatro platos a la mesa, algunos sándwiches y dos tazas de té, el que a ella le gustaba, te importado.

-Parece que no sabes cocinar, ¿Me equivoco? – Preguntó la heredera, su sirviente asiente, suelta un gran suspiro y después se sienta. – Espero que no te importe, pero es todo lo que pude preparar, no tengo ánimos de cocinar, si gustas puedes acompañarme. – El guerrero asiente y se sienta a su lado.

-Hoy saldremos para mostrarte la ciudad - Dijo la chica observando a su servant, este asiente mientras comía su emparedado feliz, con comida sus preocupaciones se esfumaron.

-Esto está delicioso máster – Un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas, Son voltea a verla preocupado. -¿Pasa algo Máster? Tu cara está algo roja. ¿Tiene fiebre o algo así? – Rin solo gira su cabeza avergonzada.

-Cállate tonto – El pelinegro sin comprender el porque de ese pequeño gesto, continúa comiendo feliz, la chica se sorprendió de la inocencia de su sirviente.

-Oh, por cierto. Ya conoce mi nombre, ¿Podría brindarme el suyo? Me siento más cómodo si me dirijo hacia usted sin tantas formalidades, vera, soy un hombre sencillo, así que no se me da muy bien ello, ¿Sería descortés si me lo proporciona? – La oji azul quedó sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, pero ya que podía sentir que de alguna manera no le mentía o traicionaría, decide confiar en el.

-Rin, Tohsaka Rin, espero poder trabajar contigo de ahora en adelante Lancer – Son sonríe.

-Llámame Goku, es un gusto Rin – La chica se puso nerviosa de nuevo, ¿Llamarla por su nombre de pila tan de repente?.

-Hm… ¡De acuerdo! Es un gusto Gokú, ¿Estás listo? – El hombre se levanta del asiento y asiente, se quedó con hambre, pero sabía que si le pedía más ella podría enfadarse, ya conseguiría algo más tarde.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, estaban listos para salir, pero al último momento Rin se detiene y observa a su servant. -¿Piensas salir así? – Le preguntó la chica preocupada por su vestimenta.

-¿Te refieres a que debido a mi vestimenta extraña, alguna persona pueda sospechar? – Rin se sorprende por la perspicacia del hombre.

-Si, ¿No puedes usar alguna clase de conjuró o algo para cambiarte de ropa? Hmmm, no. Tú eres de la clase Lancer, no eres un Caster, por lo que no podrías… - Rin se muerde el labio inferior, pero en ese momento Son sonríe.

-No te preocupes por eso Rin, por supuesto que puedo cambiar mi ropa en cualquier momento, pero en realidad me sentiría más cómodo yendo de esta manera, además que no es necesario, nosotros los servant podemos pasar desapercibidos - La chica se sorprende nuevamente.

-¿De qué forma? – Le preguntó.

-Simple. Cuando tú cortas el flujo de maná, nosotros volvemos a nuestra forma espiritual, en esta forma podemos pasar desapercibidos y podemos reunir información o evitar ser sentidos por magos y servants – Rin entonces comprende el porque se sentía tan cansada, su energía estaba saliendo de su cuerpo y estaba siendo transferida al cuerpo de Son.

-Ahora comprendo porque me siento tan débil, ¿Los servants se llevan todo nuestra energía? – Preguntó algo preocupada, el hombre se pone serio y escanea su energía.

-No, normalmente solo necesitamos una parte de la energía de nuestro máster, esto es extraño. ¿Rin, podrías parar el flujo de maná un momento? – La chica asiente, cierra sus circuitos y su energía deja de fluir, jadea al sentirse muy cansada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no está funcionando? – Una gota de sudor baja por la nuca de ambos, el hombre no desapareció como debería, esto le dio mala espina, ignorando este hecho la observa. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó preocupado.

-Tardare en recuperarme, me quitaste más del 90% de mi energía – Le dijo apenas pudiendo sostenerse en pie.

-Espera un momento, no te muevas – El pelinegro se acerca a la chica y levanta su mano, la chica nerviosa intenta retroceder, pero este se le adelanta y posa su mano en su cabeza.

-¿Qué harás? – Preguntó confundida, este no habló y se concentró, parte de su energía comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, un escalofrío seguido de una gran calidez inundaron su ser. -¿Qué es, qué esto? - Una poderosa energía rodea su cuerpo y la revitaliza al instante.

-Te he dado parte de mi energía, creo que con esto serás capaz de moverte sin dificultades, intenta moverte – La chica asiente y camina un poco, en efecto, su cuerpo estaba completamente restaurado, no, se sentía más poderosa que antes.

-¿Esto no es magia verdad Goku? – El hombre niega y se sienta en una silla, la chica lo imita y luego lo observa.

-Esta energía se podría decir que es parecida, solo que en realidad no usa los circuitos mágicos que existen en tu cuerpo, esta es tu propia energía vital, se encuentra en todo ser vivo y es mucho más inestable que la magia, con ella puedes realizar efectos parecidos, pero al parecer la magia tiene más ventajas – Rin interesada en ello intentó hablar, pero Son se le adelantó.

-Me preguntarás que si es posible que tú puedas usarlo, la respuesta es si, pero esto requiere años de entrenamiento, no es algo que puedas aprender en tan solo un mes o menos de entrenamiento, después, cuando sea nuestro turno de combatir te mostraré un poco su uso, ¿Nos vamos? – Rin maldijo por lo bajo, su servant era astuto en algunos aspectos.

-¿Pero y tu ropa? – Le preguntó al hombre, este se muerde la lengua y luego eleva su brazo, diciendo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, hace aparecer un chandal blanco con un kanji que llevaba su nombre y un par de zapatillas a juego, Rin quedó sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Eso era magia?.

-¿Fuiste un mago en vida? – Le preguntó interesada, este negó y en un parpadeo se cambia, su viejo equipamiento desaparece.

-No, solo un guerrero, pero se algunas cosas jejeje – Diciendo estas palabras ambos salen por la puerta de su mansión, el hombre esconde su presencia hasta tener el ki de un humano normal, Rin quedó sorprendida al no poder sentir su presencia.

-No puedo sentir nada anormal en ti, incluso si no te conociera podría jugar que solo eres un hombre común que está entrenando – Dijo la chica, Son sonríe y ambos comienzan a caminar.

 **Shinto**

Rin le mostró distintos puntos de la ciudad, en algunos el hombre sintió un gigantesco rencor, pero cuando llegaron a uno en especial, su alarma de peligro se disparó por los cielos.

-Y llegamos, este es el parque central, veo que también sientes algo extraño Goku – El hombre asiente, el aire del lugar era asfixiante.

-Este lugar está lleno de odio y rencor, muchas vidas fueron tomadas aquí – Rin se sorprende al escucharlo.

-Heeeeh, ¿Así que puedes sentir ese tipo de cosas? Este lugar es más que eso, aquí fue donde culminó la cuarta guerra del santo grial, desconozco porque, pero este parque siempre ha estado solo, a esta hora los niños deberían estar jugando aquí– Le preguntó, este asiente.

-Si, pero también pue… ¡Alguien nos observa! – Son alerta observa en una dirección que parecía aleatoria, pero para el no era así.

-¡Muéstrate! – Gritó seriamente, pero por más que agudizaba sus sentidos, Rin no podía sentir nada, cuando lo que sea que vió se fue, el hombre gira y ve a la chica.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Goku? – Preguntó nerviosa, este traga saliva y luego suspira.

-Habia alguien espiando, pude sentir una presencia cerca de esos árboles – Dijo señalando entre las copas de unos árboles.

-¿Un servant? – Preguntó alerta.

-No, los servant emiten una gran cantidad de energía mágica, no es algo que pueda esconderse con facilidad, incluso si vuelven a su forma espiritual puedo rastrearlos, debió haber sido un máster – Rin voltea a verlo.

-Espera. ¡Dijiste que en ese estado son invisibles ante los sentidos de un máster u otro servant! – Son asiente.

-Así es, pero yo puedo sentir cosas que no pueden ser vistas o que no tienen cuerpo físico – Rin abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Eso es increíble, ¿Podrías rastrear a otro servant desde lejos? – Dijo la chica.

-Bueno, parece que ya se fue, si, pero no puedo sentir la presencia de otro servant en esta ciudad, solo siento algo repulsivo que se esconde, pero no sé dónde – La peli negra se congela.

-Espera. ¿Dijiste toda la ciudad? – Son asiente.

-¿Puedes sentir todas las presencias de esta ciudad? – El pelinegro vuelve a asentir.

-Si, pero dado a que aquí viven miles o cientos de miles, es algo complicado rastrear máster o servant, ya que al parecer también pueden esconder su presencia – Rin suda frío.

-¿Los demás servant pueden sentir la presencias de la misma forma que tú? – Preguntó preocupada, son niega.

-No, solo un servant de la clase Caster podría rastrear a distancia, el que yo pueda se debe a que no rastreo magia, si no la energía que existe en los seres vivos, por lo que puedo sentir una anomalía mucho más rápido que un Caster – Rin se sorprende.

-Tienes que enseñarme rápido más cosas sobre esa energía que usas – Le dijo molesta, el hombre sonríe y asiente.

-Cuando llegue el momento – La noche cayó en Fuyuki y con ello el hombre comenzó a saltar con Rin en brazos, debido a su incapacidad de volverse a su forma espiritual decide saltar entre los edificios a gran velocidad, de esa forma nadie los vería.

-¿A dónde vamos Rin? – Le preguntó algo impaciente, la chica lo había arrastrado por toda la ciudad, mostrándole puntos que ni siquiera le eran de interés y visitando tiendas de comida y postres, estos últimos no se quejó, ya que le invitó la cena, la chica señala al edificio más alto de la ciudad.

-Allá, vamos a esa torre – El hombre asiente y acelera el paso, al llegar contempla toda la ciudad, un panorama espectacular, se sorprende por la gran vista de Fuyuki.

-Aquí estamos, el edificio más alto de Shinto – Rin observó la reacción de su sirviente, quedó satisfecha por lo que vió.

-Vaya es increíble la vista – La chica sonriendo se para en la orilla del edificio y observa la iluminada ciudad, el sonido de los autos y las personas hizo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos, de pronto observa una figura parada en medio de la gente, se parecía a alguien que conocía.

-¿El, está mirando hacia acá? No, es imposible – Se dijo a si misma, el pelinegro se acerca a su ama, ya que no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

-¿Pasa algo Rin? ¿Un enemigo? – Le preguntó, está solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó.

-No, solo un viejo conocido – Dicho esto ambos regresan a la mansión Tohsaka, cuando estaban por llegar ven a dos figuras, Rin para en seco y observa.

-¿Ella? ¿Por qué está ella hoy aquí? – Se pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – Preguntó el hombre confundido.

-Goku, guarda silencio – Son asiente y observa lo que había metros más adelante, se sorprende al ver a una chica peli morada que al parecer se sentía incómoda hablando con un rubio extranjero.

-Sakura, por qué está aquí… - El pelinegro escucha ese nombre y se gira para ver a la peli azul, intuyó que era una conocida.

-Rin, ¿Conoces al chico? – Está negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero hay muchas casa estilo occidental cerca, puede que haya venido de visita, pero hablarle a ella… - De pronto Rin siente una enorme inquietud.

-Goku, ¿El es… humano? – Preguntó nerviosa, el pelinegro escanea las energías de ambos y un escalofrío recorre su columna.

-¿Qué díablos es eso? – Murmuró asustado, Rin no pudo ver sus facciones debido a la obscuridad, pero podía sentir su miedo.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la chica confundida.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, nada.! Si, es humano, no puedo sentir ningún poder sobrenatural o alguna anomalía en su presencia – Una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca.

-¿Qué es esa chica? Siento un ki repulsivo combinado con uno extremadamente puro, es asqueroso, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así, se siente como si fuera el odio de todas las personas, algo similar al rencor que Baby usó en nuestra pelea, pero a un nivel totalmente distinto… - El pelinegro se mantuvo impasible ante la chica.

-Si ella está consciente de lo que tiene en su interior y lo controla no hay de qué preocuparse, pero debo tener cuidado, tal vez ella tenga algo que ver con la amenaza mundial que se avecina – De pronto ambos toman caminos separados, la chica sube la intersección y el rubio baja hasta donde estaban ellos, por una fracción de segundo ambos se observan, pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Mansión** Tohsaka

-Buenas noches Goku, prepárate, mañana tendremos trabajo que hacer, debemos averiguar el porque no funciona tu forma espiritual – El pelinegro asiente.

-Buenas noches Rin, descansa. No te preocupes por abrir tus circuitos para darme maná, estaré bien – La chica preocupada lo observa.

-¿Estas seguro? Nuestro mana es lo único que puede hacer que el servant permanezca en este mundo, ¿No desaparecerás? – Preguntó acercándose, el hombre niega.

-No, mi poder está al máximo, a diferencia de otros servant, puedo extraer energía del propio ambiente y mantenerme con ella, sin necesidad de usar el maná del máster, por ello no es necesario, de todas formas agradezco tu preocupación – Rin entrecierra sus ojos y lo observa sospechosamente, rindiéndose se va a su habitación y se acuesta.

-Oh es verdad, debo contactar a Kirei para decirle que participare en la guerra – La chica toma su teléfono y marca el número del padre Kirei, ambos platican sobre la situación y después de informarle vuelve a acostarse.

-¿Quién es el? Nunca había escuchado de un mago que no use sus circuitos, esto es muy extraño – Lentamente se queda dormida.

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Stats del servant "Son"**

 **Strength A**

 **Endurance A++**

 **Agility A**

 **Natural Body**

 **Ki B**

 **Luck B**

 **Battle Continuation A**

 **Magic Resistance C**

 **Divinity C**

 **Independent Action A**

 **Noble phantasm**

 **Nyoibo Lvl 1 Anti Unity Rango B**

 **Nyoibo Lvl 2 Anti Army Rango A+/++**

 **Nyoibo Lvl 3 EX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragón Ball Z o Fate Stay Night no son de mí autoría, los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Inu vs Saru**

Rin lentamente se levantó de su cama, la alarma la despertó a la hora indicada, ya que había ajustado todos sus relojes ayer por la noche, toma una pequeña ducha y baja a la cocina para picar algo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo nota la ausencia de alguien importante, por lo que lo busca por toda su casa, sin resultado alguno, ya sin esperanzas, baja al sitio donde se supone el debería de haber sido invocado, encontrándolo meditando mientras flotaba a escasos centímetros sobre el suelo, podía sentirse una aterradora presencia por todo el sótano.

-¿Goku? – La aguda voz de su máster llamó su atención, abriendo sus ojos deja de acumular ki y lentamente desciende, sus ojos azabache buscan los agua marina, la chica se paraliza al verlos, tan serenos y furiosos a la vez, los segundos pasaron, hasta que se armó de valor y le habló. -¿Qué haces aquí abajo? - El servant sonríe.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que podía subsistir sin tu energía? – La pelinegra asiente y ve como Son se levanta del suelo y se sacude el polvo de su pantalón. – Estaba reuniendo energía justamente para eso, ya que este cuerpo requiere una alta concentración de poder para mantenerme aquí, de lo contrario desaparecería, ¿Haremos hoy algo Rin? – Le preguntó tranquilo, la chica asiente.

-Debo ir a la escuela, estaba pensando en que fueras conmigo, pero dices que no puedes volver a tu forma espiritual, ¿Cierto? – Son asiente, se lleva una mano al mentón y busca una alternativa a su problema, después de unos segundos lo recuerda. -¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó la chica al ver que se le ocurrió algo.

-Tengo la capacidad de volverme invisible con otro método, también puedo ocultar mi presencia, aunque no es tan eficiente como la forma espiritual – Rin abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste ayer? – Le preguntó algo molesta, Son sonríe inocentemente.

-Porque esto requiere que sobrepase mis límites actuales como servant, como sabes, nosotros fuimos héroes en vida y reconocidos como tal por nuestro poder y hazañas, pero cuando somos convocados a la guerra del santo grial, algunas de nuestras habilidades quedarán restringidas – Goku explica.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Creo que habrá que buscar otra forma, si sobrepasó mis límites en el estado en el que me encuentro, quien sabe que pueda pasar, además que es posible que esto alerte a los servant que se encuentren escondidos en la ciudad – Gokú busca en la raíz de los recuerdos de sus distintas versiones alternas, buscando alguna técnica que le permita escabullirse sin ser detectado por otro mago o sirviente, pero por más que busca, usar el ki divino es la única manera posible.

-Rin. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo – La oji azul voltea a ver al guerrero, los ojos del saiyajin se cierran, la actual líder de los Tohsaka sintió una corriente gigantesca de prana siendo recolectado.

"Imposible, ¿Para que piensa usar todo ese ether?" – Se preguntó algo asustada, pudo ver los circuitos mágicos del sirviente, se impresionó al ver la cantidad que poseía, eran pocos, pero su calidad era simplemente impresionante.

-¿Qué harás? – Le preguntó confundida, el hombre gime de dolor, era la primera vez desde que llegó ahí, que intentaba usar magia, le pareció algo trivial para alguien que luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, pero viendo que no podía desparecer, solo se le ocurrió esto.

"Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, esta es la magia más débil e inutil de todas, pero pasar ese tiempo con EMIYA le permitió observar cosas increíbles, algo que jamás podría aprender en su mundo.

 **[Trace On]**

 **Flashback [Fuera de la continuidad tiempo espacio. Dimensión de la contra fuerza]**

Son Goku apareció en un sitio extrañó, estaba rodeado de increíble vegetación, extensas montañas observó a lo lejos, algo que parecía ajeno a lo que el pensaba el sitio de la contra fuerza, pensó que habría guerreros por doquier, luchando eternamente. Pero en su lugar, los héroes desconocidos estaban sentados, charlando amenamente.

-Vaya, este sitio es realmente extraño – Se rascó la mejilla, algunos de los héroes notaron su presencia, este al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, les sonríe.

-¡Hola soy Goku! – El hombre se presentó ante un grupo de guardianes, estos giraron un segundo para verlo, pero después lo ignoraron y continuaron conversando.

"¿Qué les pasa?" – Se preguntó mientras caminaba por los alrededores, pero no fueron solamente ellos, cada contra guardian con el que intentaba hablar lo ignoraba.

En algunos de ellos podía sentir distintas emociones, desde un profundo arrepentimiento, hasta la ira, siendo canalizadas en aquellas almas.

-Lárgate, no queremos nada que ver contigo, sobretodo con alguien que no pertenece aquí– Después de ser insistente, una espíritu le dijo que se fuera al demonio, algo extraño dado a que no hizo nada, intentó presionarla para que le dijera la razón de su comportamiento y hostilidad hacia su persona, pero ella tan solo lo ignoró.

-Tsch. No sé qué les pasa, pero yo no les hice nada para ganarme el odio de ninguno de ustedes – Son alzó el vuelo y se fue volando hacia la parte más recóndita de esa dimensión, gracias a su increíble poder, no fue tan lento como pensó.

 **Días después**

Cuando no sintió a nadie más que a su propia persona, el hombre aterrizó en un sitio inhóspito, no había señales de vida por ninguna parte, esto le extrañó, ni siquiera había vida vegetal, a donde quiera que veía, no había nada ahí. –"Rayos, nunca debí aceptar este trabajo" – Se recuesta sobre el frío suelo arenoso y observa la luna.

-Al menos la luna me conforta – Dijo tristemente, extrañaba a su familia, el arrepentimiento se apoderó de su ser, las muertes de sus amigos pasaron por su mente, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que los androides atacaran.

-Vaya, parece que ya estás experimentando el arrepentimiento – Goku sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz, gira hacia el origen de ella, solo para ver a un hombre más alto que el.

"¿Quién será este tipo? Siento una increíble fuerza mágica provenir de el" – El cabellero rojo se acercó, piel bronceada, cabello blanco y ojos tan grises como el acero.

Vestía pantalones negros ajustados, un chaleco que mostraba su tonificado abdomen, botas de acero y una extraña chaqueta roja, la cual despedía una increíble cantidad de energía santa, sus ojos reflejaban años de intensas batallas, distintas emociones sintió Son al verlo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió a ti? – Preguntó al no poder descifrar al recién llegado, este sonríe sarcásticamente, se sienta a su lado.

-Es una larga historia, no me gusta hablar de ello, EMIYA – El hombre le da su mano para saludarlo, el guerrero dorado observa este gesto, pudo sentir un atisbo de honestidad en sus palabras, a pesar de percibir que en su mayoría, el carácter de aquel extraño era el de un hombre sarcástico y cauteloso.

-Son Goku – El patriarca de los son extiende su mano y acepta el saludo, Archer al tocarlo se congeló, el poder de la persona frente a él era inhumano, durante todo el tiempo que sirvió como guardian de la fuerza contraría, jamás había sentido el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, pero logró disfrazarlo con una de sus típicas sonrisas falsas.

-¿Eres nuevo verdad? – Recibe un asentamiento por parte del mono, el espíritu heroico de la forja de hierro sonríe.

-Veo que no eres de este mundo, ¿Estoy en lo correcto? – El hombre vuelve a asentir.

-Si, Alaya-sama me encontró en el vacío entre mi mundo y el tuyo, parece que algo salió mal y fallecí, sin poder ir al paraíso o al infierno, me quedé en aquel lugar durante mucho tiempo, aunque eso es irrelevante, dado que el concepto de tiempo no existe en ese sitio, después de hablar con el, me dio dos opciones, ser olvidado y quedarme allí o servirle – EMIYA se estremeció al ver el cruel destino de aquel espíritu, no podía imaginarse lo solitario que debería de sentirse el estar ahí, sin compañía y sin poder descansar.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cuál fue el trato que hiciste con Alaya? – Le preguntó el arquero con interés, el pelinegro sonríe.

-Desee volver al lado de mi familia, Alaya me dijo que si le servía como counter guardian, el me enseñaría el camino de vuelta a mi mundo – Archer se tensó, un deseo así debería ser imposible para la conciencia colectiva, pero algo le decía que ese no era el Alaya que él conocía.

-¿Cómo era Alaya? – Le preguntó.

-No lo recuerdo con claridad, tan solo vi una luz azulada a lo lejos, no tenía forma fisica, de eso estoy seguro, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado.

-Porque presiento que te engañó, Alaya no ayuda a aquellos que han muerto y piden su deseo después, el deseo se pide cuando uno está al borde del colapso y no hay otra opción, entonces el mundo te da su ayuda a cambio de algo, si lo que me dices es verdad, aquella voz que te ayudó debe ser un dios de alto nivel, la conciencia colectiva no puede operar fuera de nuestro mundo – Los ojos de Goku se ampliaron, sus manos temblaron de impotencia, lo que la persona le decía no tenía sentido, pudo sentir que su cuerpo había regresado a la vida y que estaba en algún sitio, esperando a reunirse con el.

-P-Pero, lo que dices no tiene sentido, Alaya-sama me revivió y me dió esto – Extiende su mano, en la cual aparece un curioso bastón rojo.

-¿Mmm? – Archer observa el arma frente a él, de pronto siente un sentimiento familiar, así que decide activar sus circuitos.

 **[Analizando estructura]**

 **[Buscando materiales]**

-Ghh… ¿Qué clase de arma es esa? – Se preguntó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, no podía leer esa arma, los materiales de las que estaba hecha no existían en su mundo, Goku volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó mientras ponía el bastón sobre el suelo, Archer asiente.

-Goku, ¿Qué arma es la que posees? – Preguntó con sumo interés, un arma así no la tenía dentro de su sello de firma.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de mi bastón? Ah, se llama Ruji Yingu Bang – El héroe de la forja se tensa.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Tu eres el rey mono Sun Wukong?! – Preguntó abatido, que el legendario rey mono de la novela el viaje al oeste estuviera frente a él, era inverosímil.

-No, no tengo nada que ver con el rey, puede que tengamos el mismo bastón, pero ambos tienen cualidades distintas – Archer asiente al comprender.

-Ya veo, por un momento pensé que un héroe había abandonado el trono - Goku lo observa curioso, ya que no comprendía el porque lo confundió.

-¿Estas seguro de que no fue Alaya-sama con el que hice mi contrato? – Le preguntó Son, esperando que no fuera verdad lo que le dijo.

-No, como te dije hace unos instantes, Alaya no puede contactar con las almas fuera de Gia, fue un dios superior el que te convirtió en guardian, aunque esto no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué prometerte eso sí ya estabas muerto? – El héroe Son aprieta sus puños al ver que fue engañado, Archer se congela al recordar algo importante.

-Dime, Goku. ¿Este supuesto "Alaya", te mencionó las tareas de un guardián? – Goku asiente.

-Si, un guardián es convocado cuando algo amenaza a la humanidad, nuestro trabajo es lidiar con dicha amenaza y así evitar la perdida de seres humanos – Archer asiente.

-En parte eso es verdad, pero… - La mirada del héroe se vuelve fría y sin emociones, Gokú se estremece, solo había visto esa mirada una vez.

-Nosotros los guardianes debemos lidiar con la amenaza a cualquier costo, no importa si es necesario matar civiles o magos inocentes por igual, para proteger el balance ese es nuestro trabajo – Goku se congela, la mirada del arquero lo decía todo, sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de inocentes.

-¡Eso es horrible! ¿Por qué Alaya hace eso? – Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Ese es nuestro destino, Alaya es la conciencia colectiva de la humanidad, para proteger a una mayoría, se debe sacrificar a una minoría – Las palabras del peli blanco se grabaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Pues nunca haré ese tipo de cosas, incluso si debo revelarme contra el. ¡Jamás asesinare a inocentes! – El poder de Son comenzó a elevarse, Archer sintió peligro, así que retrocede dos metros de un salto.

-Cálmate, ese es nuestro destino, ¿Crees que yo tenía opción? ¡Ninguno de nosotros la tiene! ¡Todos somos las marionetas de Alaya! Cuando somos convocados ante una amenaza de dicho nivel, no somos más que cascarones vacíos con un solo fin, exterminar la amenaza, eliminar a testigos y borrar todo rastro de nuestra presencia en el mundo – El poder de Goku disminuye, analizando las palabras de Emiya, tan solo logra morderse el labio con impotencia, cae sobre sus rodillas, observando el infinito cielo.

"Creo que no fue la mejor manera de explicarle es…" – Archer refuerza su cuerpo y da un gran salto, sintió peligro al estar cerca de aquel hombre, sus instintos fueron correctos.

-¡Maldita sea! – El suelo debajo de él estalla en pedazos, un cráter de medio kilómetro de profundidad se crea, el terremoto causado por dicho golpe se sintió a kilómetros de distancia, los espíritus heroicos que conversaban, se congelan al sentir el poder de aquel guardian al que ignoraron.

-Parece que el monstruo por fin se dio cuenta de su situación – Dijo un guardián con una sonrisa burlona.

Emiya esperó a que Son se calmara para así volver a acercarse, no lo diría, pero le tenía miedo, sabía que ese no era todo el poder que poseía, con esa pequeña hazaña de fuerza, era suficiente para dañar gravemente a un servant de la clase lancer y berserker. -¿Ya te calmaste? – Preguntó, acercándose con cautela, no quería causar otra rabieta que posiblemente sería mucho peor.

-Si – Son se levanta del suelo y sale volando del cráter, fue testigo de cómo el sitio se restauraba a su forma original.

-Es el sistema de esta dimensión, todo daño que causemos será reparado, no importa que tan poderoso sea dicho ataque – Goku asiente, maravillado por tal técnica.

-¿Qué haré ahora Emiya? – Le preguntó, consternado, no quería ser la marioneta de nadie, no quería matar a ningún humano, algo que tenía prohibido.

-Es nuestro destino, somos contra guardianes, nuestro deber es proteger a la humanidad sin importar el costo, créeme, ya he buscado alternativas para así librarme de esta maldición, es prácticamente imposible, cada vez que intento algo, el mundo se encarga de corregir la contradicción, he sido invocado en la guerra del grial durante mucho tiempo, casi no recuerdo nada de todos estos años, tantas posibilidades y ninguna clase de escape… - Esto llamó su atención.

-¿Has sido invocado en las guerras? – Archer asiente.

-Si, cada vez que soy invocado en líneas de tiempo específicas, siempre intento buscar a mi otro yo más joven, siempre que intento matarlo para así crear una paradoja y escapar de mi destino, el destino se encarga de corregirlo, por lo que es algo imposible para mí – Goku asiente, eso último le molestó, el intentar matarse a si mismo para romper el contrato le pareció algo vil y bajo, pero si dice que sin importar que pasaba, su contraparte revivía, entonces no había porque enfadarse.

-Ya veo – El hombre se sienta sobre una roca para así buscar una solución a su dilema, Archer lo imita y sienta a su lado.

-¿Aquí no necesitan comer o dormir? – Les preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, somos espíritus, por lo que no necesitamos esas cosas – El estómago de Son gruñó con fuerza, esto hizo que una gota de sudor apareciera en la nuca de Archer.

-Jejeje, al parecer tengo hambre – Archer se sorprendió por el rápido cambio de temperamento del saiyajin, pasó de furioso a pensativo, para luego pasar a feliz, esa inocencia le recordó a su yo pasado, aquel que quería ser un héroe de la justicia y se preocupaba por los demás, queriendo salvar a todos.

-Vamos, te prepararé algo – Son asiente y se levanta, ve que Archer se desvanece en partículas de luz, algo que le extrañó, intentó percibir su energía, sintiéndola a muchos kilómetros al sur.

-¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? – Se preguntó mientras llevaba sus dedos índice y medio a su frente, concentrándose en esa energía, desaparece en un zumbido.

 **Casa de EMIYA**

El espíritu heroico de la forja esperaba a su acompañante, viendo que no estaba al lado de el, pensó en ir a buscarlo, pero se sorprende al ver que aparece a su lado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Le preguntó aturdido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué no hiciste lo mismo? – Preguntó confundido, Archer niega ante su pregunta.

-No, nosotros podemos desmaterializarnos y viajar grandes distancias en un instante, esa es la ventaja de este mundo, podemos estar en lugar que deseemos con solo volvernos energía - Goku abre los ojos maravillado.

-¿Y como exactamente lo hacen? – Preguntó con interés, Emiya casi cae al suelo.

-¿No sabes activar tus circuitos mágicos? – Le preguntó con una gota de sudor, la confusión en su rostro le decía que ni siquiera sabía que eran.

-Mira Goku, los circuitos mágicos son aquello que define a un mago, al activarse, nos permite generar y concentrar od en nuestro interior, esto a su vez permite a los magos permitir hacer cosas sorprendentes como lo es la magia – Goku asiente.

-Observa con cuidado – El pelinegro vuelve a asentir, Emiya cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en los circuitos existentes en su cuerpo, activa el seguro, permitiéndole al maná fluir por ellos, estás son visibles para el que lo observa, Goku siente una extraña sensación al analizar su ki, era como su ki, de eso no había duda.

[ **TRACE ON]**

 **[Análisis de la estructura iniciado]**

 **[Definiendo la estructura básica]**

 **[Duplicando materiales]**

 **[Imitando técnica de elaboración]**

 **[Analizando e imitando años de experiencia acumulados]**

 **[Reforzando estructura básica]**

 **]TRACE OFF]**

Espadas gemelas de gran durabilidad aparecieron en las manos del servant, Son quedó maravillado al ver tal obra, sabía que eso no era obra de técnicas basadas en ki, debido a la complejidad del mismo, había un elemento más en todo esto.

-Si observaste con detenimiento, te podrás haber percatado del flujo de energía que emitimos los magos al usar nuestros circuitos – Son asiente.

-Esta es la fuente de toda nuestra fuerza, con ella somos capaces de usar los milagros conocidos como taumaturgia, ella no solo se limita a esto que acabo de hacer, hay infinitas posibilidades en los campos existentes, este, tan solo es uno de ellos – Goku se acerca para observar las espadas a detalle, al tocar una se tensó.

-Son reales – Dijo sorprendido, Archer niega al ver su expresión de asombro.

-No, Graduation air es tan solo una ilusión, los usuarios de la magia que hacemos el uso de esta magia, junto al uso del análisis estructural para crear copias de algún objeto y proyectarlo de la nada, a diferencia de los otros magos, yo soy capaz de crear armas específicas dado que con solo verlas, sus datos se quedan grabados en mi cerebro, por lo que una vez que quiera, puedo replicarlas con el uso de esta magia – Goku asiente maravillado.

-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a hacer eso? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa, Emiya desvanece a Kanshou y Byakuya, viendo al pelinegro, analiza las posibilidades de que él pueda aprender magia.

-Espera, déjame analizarte – Archer se acerca al lancero y toca su pecho, cerrando sus ojos, hace fluir maná por la punta de sus dedos, buscando por todo su cuerpo algún indicio de circuitos mágicos, para su desgracia, él tenía el mismo problema que cuando estaba en vida.

-Lo siento, pero no posees circuitos mágicos, ellos son necesarios para que así puedas usar taumaturgia – Goku suspira en derrota.

-¿Tú naciste con ellos? – Le preguntó calmado.

-No, a diferencia de los magos, los cuales nacen con increíbles habilidades mágicas, yo no tenía talento para la magia, pero según la persona que me entrenó, todos tenemos un tipo de magia que podríamos hacer. Mmm, intentaremos algo, aunque puede que sea el dolor más extremo que vayas a experimentar, ¿Aún así quieres intentarlo? – Le preguntó seriamente, Son asiente con convicción.

-Si, lo que haces se ve interesante, quien sabe, puede que algún día me resulte útil – Le dedica una sonrisa al estilo son, Emiya sonríe, en verdad su felicidad es contagiosa.

 **Fin del flashback**

Rin estaba estupefacta, la sensación familiar de un mago usando taumaturgia inundó sus sentidos, quedó sorprendida al ver como la energía de su sirviente se transforma, lo que parecía una marca sobre su hombro derecho de hizo visible. -¡Imposible! ¿Estas usando magia? – Le preguntó congelada, una sonrisa en el rostro de Son se lo confirma.

Goku vuelve a cerrar sus ojos, buscando entre los datos de la raíz, rastrea las armas y artefactos legendarios que los héroes y dioses usaron en tiempos remotos, a diferencia de Emiya, él no podía copiar ninguna de ellas tan rápido, a pesar de que estuvo entrenando con el durante 700 años, su talento mágico era inferior. De pronto encuentra algo que le podría servir para ocultar su presencia de los demás servant, un tesoro heroico de bajo nivel pero de gran efectividad, perteneciente al dios del Inframundo, Hades.

 **[TRACE ON]**

 **[Análisis de la estructura iniciado]**

 **[Definiendo la estructura básica]**

 **[Reproduciendo materiales]**

 **[Imitando técnica de elaboración]**

 **[Analizando e imitando años de experiencia acumulados]**

 **[Reforzando estructura básica]**

 **[TRACE OFF]**

 **[Casco de Hades]**

En sus manos aparece el velo del infame hermano de Zeus, un noble phantasm de rango E, que a pesar de tener desventajas grandes, como la imposibilidad de ocultar la voz o señales de calor, era perfecto para ocultarlo de otros máster y algunos servant.

"Parece que por fin lo logré, mi conexión como guardian me permitió rastrearlo, no tengo un reality marble como el Emiya, pero eso lo compenso con mis propias habilidades " – Pensó el hombre, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, había logrado lo que muchos magos tan solo intentaban aspirar, creó su propia versión de un reality marble, de la cual es capaz de sacar los materiales necesarios para usar proyección, usando las propiedades del noble phantasm trazado de Sun Wukong, el cual podía convertirse en cualquier objeto, lo usó como materia prima para elaborar el velo.

-Aunque es increíblemente doloroso – Murmuró para si mismo, para su suerte, Rin no había podido escuchar, ya que estaba aún en shock por lo que vio.

-¿T-Tu puedes usar magia? – Le preguntó con el dedo acusador, Son sonríe y asiente, sus ojos se centran en aquello que el servant apareció.

-Eso es… - No podía creer lo que veía, en sus manos tenía un legendario tesoro, perteneciente a uno de los dioses más poderosos y temidos de la mitología griega.

-Si Rin, este es el legendario casco del dios olímpico Hades – El hombre se lo muestra a su ama, la cual lo toma y analiza.

-Eso es increíble, ¿Cómo es posible que lo tengas? – Le preguntó con ojos acusadores, poniendo nervioso al saiyajin.

-Usando una habilidad que me enseñó mi maestro, soy capaz de reproducir casi cualquier cosa, me tomó mucho tiempo aprenderla y dominarla, por lo que cosas como está no son difíciles, aunque es tan solo una copia, tiene las mismas propiedades que el original – Son toma el velo y se lo ata a modo de cinta de karate sobre su pantalón de dogi.

-Vaya, esto es muy conveniente, en verdad hace honor a su nombre, no puedo sentir tu presencia, tampoco tu magia – Dijo Rin saliendo de su estupefacción, al ver que su sirviente por fin había logrado volverse invisible.

-Si, originalmente era un casco, según algunos datos que encontré por ahí, así que usando los datos del mismo, fui capaz de modificar su forma sin alterar sus propiedades -Dijo mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó la chica mientras habría la puerta, el hombre la sigue y tan solo responde con un si.

 **Escuela**

Rin y su servant caminaron por las calles de Miyama, para Goku, este no era tan solo un trabajo más, después de haber sido invocado constantemente por la contra fuerza, había estado a punto de rendirse y terminar como los otros guardianes, un alma más destinada a matar para así salvar, pero gracias a su sentido del deber, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse ante su destino. Todos los años que Archer lo entrenó en proyección, le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, tenía alguien en quien confiar después de todo.

Cuando estaban por entrar a territorio escolar, ambos se tensan, pues sienten una fuerza mágica perturbadora, muy cerca de su posición, el sirviente busca por todos lados el punto de origen, pero le era difícil, dado que lo que buscaba rodeaba toda la escuela.

-¿Sientes eso Lancer? – Le preguntó la oji azul a su sirviente, pudo sentir que estaba realmente molesto, ella también lo estaba, pues alguien se había atrevido a poner una barrera en su territorio.

-Si, es una barrera delimitadora, aunque no es muy fuerte – Dijo mientras buscaba señales de algún enemigo cerca, notando la fuerza negativa de la chica de anoche, se puso tensó ante tal forma de energía.

"Que le hicieron a esa chica" – Pensó nervioso, esa maldad era suficiente para incluso hacerlo retroceder, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, si quería el grial, debería seguir con esto hasta el final.

-Rin, este tipo de barrera es mala, ¿Quieres que investigar? – Le preguntó a su ama, está negó ante su propuesta.

-Si bien es peligroso y molesto el que una barrera de este tipo este aquí, aún no ha sido activada por completo, solo debemos estar atentos ante cualquier cosa que suceda, más tarde la desactivare – Son asiente ante su plan.

-De acuerdo – La siguió.

Para el sirviente, la vida escolar le era totalmente ajena a su propio estilo de vida, pasando tantos años en las montañas y ser un saiyajin, le impidieron el poder gozar de la convivencia y experiencias que un chico ordinario tenía, notó durante ese corto tiempo, que su máster era increíblemente dedicada en la escuela. Tanto en sus estudios como en su forma de hablar, era como si la chica que conoció hace dos días se hubiera esfumado, dejando a una princesa con modales y forma de hablar impecables.

"Jejejeje, si tan solo se comportase así en su hogar" – Pensó con una enorme gota de sudor, la rin que conocía era lo opuesto a ella.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, la ojiazul destacando en todas y cada una de las actividades que tenía, durante el almuerzo, Son notó algo peculiar, nadie se sentaba a su lado o le dirigía mucho la palabra, ya que según los susurros que escuchó, Rin no le gustaba hablar mucho con nadie, probablemente para así evitar que las personas se entrometiesen en su ritmo de vida. Cuando las clases terminaron, la gente fue a sus clubes, mientras que Rin continuo en la escuela, esperando a que la noche llegara.

-Vamos – Le indicó la chica, el sirviente asiente y la sigue, cruzaron los pasillos y subieron escaleras, buscando la fuente del mal presentimiento que Son tenía desde hace horas, para su suerte, ninguna persona había caído ante la barrera.

-Eso es. ¡Una barrera de sangre! – Goku se tensó ante dicho nombre, según los registros de la contra fuerza, una barrera de sangre era totalmente distinta a las barreras convencionales, las cuales en su mayoría, ocultaban un territorio de la vista de los demás, alertaban al mago de instrusos o los retenían, esta era del tipo maldito, está se concentraba en atraer humanos y disolver su cuerpo, reclamando sus mentes y alma.

-Goku… ¿Los servant son ese tipo de criaturas? – Le preguntó fríamente, un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral, asiente y se pone a su lado.

-Los servant sobrevivimos comiendo las almas y mentes de los humanos, tal como ustedes comen animales, nosotros nos alimentos de energía espiritual, básicamente las almas – Rin aprieta sus puños.

-¡¿Es que acaso la energía de un máster no es suficiente?! – Preguntó exaltada.

-Esa no es la cuestión, los servant usan las almas para aumentar sus reservas de energía mágica y volverse más fuerte, pero no te preocupes, yo jamás haré algo tan repulsivo como esto – Le dijo el hombre enfadado, Rin sintió su instinto asesino emanar desde el.

-Rin, debemos desactivar esta cosa – Le dijo su sirviente con ira, la chica asiente y se acerca a la marca en el suelo, la cresta mágica brilla con intensidad, el libro mágico de su familia, que le permitía activar cualquier hechizo de taumaturgia, busca en la sección de eliminación de barreras y abre sus ojos.

 **[Abzug Bedienung Mittelstand]**

La marca en el suelo dejó de brillar, mostrando tan solo el grabado, la energía que desprendía desapareció, ambos suspiran aliviados.

-La he vaciado de energía mágica, aunque esto solo retrasará lo inevitable, debería darnos algo de tiempo para… - Rin se tensa al escuchar una voz.

-¿Qué, la vas a borrar? Que desperdicio – La chica se gira rápidamente, buscando el origen de dicha voz, sobre la torre de agua, una figura hace acto de presencia, de cabello azulado y ojos rojos como la sangre, la mira con una sonrisa tranquila, como si estuviera viendo a un viejo amigo después de tanto tiempo.

El azul de su traje se camuflajea con la noche, un olor bestial llega hasta sus narices, este tipo era peligroso, todos los sentidos de Son se activaron, listo para la batalla.

-Esto. ¿Es obra tuya? – Rin le dirige una mirada cautelosa, pensando que el más mínimo ápice de molestia y el hombre le cortaría el cuello.

-No. Trucos así de patéticos son cosa de ustedes los magos, nosotros tan solo luchamos como se nos ordena, ¿No es así amigo? – La sonrisa en su rostro se amplía, la oji azul se tensa.

"¿A-Acaso ese tipo puede ver a Lancer?" – Se preguntó preocupada, ya que no siquiera ella podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo debido a su conexión.

-¿Nosotros?, ¡Tu eres un servant! – Dijo asustada, la intención asesina en el aire se intensificó debido a sus palabras, el hombre sonríe ampliamente, extendiendo su brazo derecho, esto disparó una alarma en Goku.

-Así es, debido a que sabes sobre eso, ¿Debería considerarte mi enemiga verdad, niña? – Le preguntó divertido, Rin sintió un escalofrío al ver que el prana comenzaba a reunirse y materializarse en su mano.

-¿Eh? Eres bastante buena, no sabes nada, pero tienes una idea sobre los puntos importantes. Mierda, no debería haberte llamado por diversión, mira lo que tengo que hacer ahora… – Entonces apareció, en la mano que no sostenía nada, ahora había una gigantesca lanza carmesí de dos metros de altura, Rin retrocede al verla.

Sucedió en un instante, la chica da un salto hacia atrás y agacha su cabeza, esquivando una estocada mortal que estaba destinada a su garganta, el depredador observa con diversión a su presa, la cual tan solo puede dar otro paso hacia atrás, Rin nota que está acorralada. –"No, a este paso voy a morir" – Pensó con nerviosismo.

-¿Huuuh? – Agacha su cabeza, no pudo verlo y reaccionar debidamente, tan solo lo hizo por instinto, da otro salto y se aleja.

El lancero arremete nuevamente contra la oji azul, la cual tan solo puede esquivar con torpeza sus ataques, esto dibuja una sonrisa en el hombre de spandex azul.

-¡Hah!. ¡Tienes buenas piernas, niña! – Dijo divertido, la velocidad en sus ataques aumento notablemente, haciéndole imposible el poder esquivar.

 **¡Es ist gros, es ist Klein!]**

El maná fluye por su cuerpo, activando un conjuro, mejora su cuerpo más allá de sus posibilidades físicas, da un enorme salto desde el tejado, para comenzar a caer al suelo, el viento golpea su cara con furia, su respiración se vuelve más agitada.

-¡Rin, prepárate! – Le gritó Goku cerca suyo, está asiente, el hombre aterriza en el suelo y toma a la chica en sus brazos, dejándola en el mismo con suavidad, comienza a correr, buscando terreno liso donde puedan tener la ventaja.

De pronto ella siente la presencia del peli azul detrás suyo, agachándose esquiva una tajo que iba dirigido a su corazón.

-En serio, esas son excelentes piernas. Que desperdicio el tener que matarte en este momento – El cazador le dirige un guiño a su víctima.

-¡Goku! – Rin gritó con fuerza, de pronto frente a ella, aparece el guerrero xeno, viendo con seriedad al lancero, el cual chasquea la lengua.

-Tsch. Bueno está bien, no me desagradan las personas que van al grano – Rin analiza la situación, sorprendida al ver otro lancero.

-Servant, Lancer – Dijo con inseguridad.

-El mismo, tu sirviente es, ¿Berserker?. No, no siento que sea uno... ¡Quien demonios eres maldito! – La actitud relajada del servant se esfuma, mostrando ahora nada más que intenciones de matar, Son no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente se pone en posición de pelea, cosa que sorprendió al lancero.

-Heh. ¿Así que lucharás cuerpo a cuerpo? – Dijo el hombre salvaje preparando su lanza, Son asiente, su pierna izquierda se pone detrás de la derecha, en respuesta a esto, el oji rojo emite un aura que es asfixiante.

-No pareces ser de los que luchan a larga distancia, tampoco has perdido tu cordura, por lo que solo quedan dos clases posibles… ¿Eres Assassin? – Le preguntó con ira, Son sonríe y por primera vez, le habla, su voz le causó un escalofrío al lancero, era tan fría como el hielo.

-Pronto lo descubrirás y experimentarás en carne propia – Lancer no lo diría, pero en estos momentos lo reconoció, el hombre frente a él era peligroso a pesar de no poder percibir ningún poder mágico.

Ambos se observan, a punto de confrontarse, de forma extraña, el rojo y el azul permanecen en relativa calma.

-De acuerdo, ahora que sabemos nuestras identidades, es imposible el no enfrentarnos. ¡Ven, Assassin! – Son no responde a su llamado.

-Goku, no te ayudaré a luchar, debes demostrarme tu fuerza – Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del saiyajin, sin despegar la vista de su oponente, vuelve a su posición normal y se burla un poco.

-Ghaaaaaaaaah – El ki de Goku aumentó de forma explosiva, causando que Rin se paralizara, ese poder, este era el poder que sintió en su mansión, aquel poder que la había hecho despertar, era tan feroz, pero al mismo tiempo cálido.

-¡Ve, Lancer! – Goku sale disparado a máxima potencia, Lancer al perder de vista por un momento al guerrero, solo hace lo primero que sus instintos le gritan, pone su arma frente a él, bloqueando con efectividad un golpe que iba dirigido a su rostro, un gigantesco cráter se forma debajo de ambos guerreros, esto le dio mala espina al perro de Culann.

-¡Maldito, tú no puedes ser de la clase assassin! – El lancero hace girar su noble phantasm, haciendo retroceder a Son, aprovechando ese momento, se lanza contra el, con un rápido movimiento, Gae Bolg intenta perforar al hombre en sus puntos vitales, siendo recibidos y desviados con increíble habilidad por los brazos del Counter guardian.

-Quien sabe – Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, haciendo enfurecer a Cu Chulainn, el cual comienza a atacar con más precisión y rapidez.

El corazón, ojos, cerebro, cada una de las estocadas apunta a los órganos más importantes del contra guardian, viendo que no podría acercarse debido a la lanza, aumenta más su poder.

 **[Kaioken]**

La energía del saiyajin incrementa de forma descomunal, sorprendido, Lancer tan solo puede arremeter con furia, no servía, ninguno de sus ataques funcionaba, lo que más le intrigaba es la capa de energía rojiza que lo rodeó, es como si su mana hubiera estallado y se hubiera incrementado, esto era anormal.

-¡Bastardo, deja de esquivar y lucha enserio! ¡Invoca tu tesoro heroico! ¿O acaso me tienes miedo? – Le preguntó el lancero en un arrebato de furia, incrementado su velocidad, sale de su ángulo de visión, dándole una patada en el cofre, lo que manda a volar al guardian.

Son es mandado a volar contra el edificio escolar, haciendo estallar una de las aulas del segundo piso, llevándose consigo todo lo que había en su interior, Rin quedó congelada, ni siquiera podía ver sus movimientos, eran tan solo flashes de luz que ocasionalmente chocaban y producían el sonido del metal chocando, pero no estaba asustada.

-¡No te rindas Lancer, derrota al otro Lancer! – Cu Chulainn voltea a ver a la mujer, impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué, otro lancero? – Dijo mientras esquivaba con dificultad un bastón rojo que surgió desde los escombros.

-Tsch – Da una voltereta hacia atrás, para así tomar distancia del fantasma noble de Son, comienza a analizar el arma de su oponente, buscando el origen del espíritu heroico, entonces encuentra aquella leyenda sobre cierto mono de piedra, el cual desafío y venció al ejército divino.

-Hmph. ¿Así que eres el mono Sun Wukong? – Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa, cuando el polvo de los escombros se disipó, la figura del counter guardian emerge sin ningún daño, esto hizo que el lancero se estremeciera, esa patada la había dado con toda su fuerza.

-En eso te equivocas, no soy Sun Wukong, ni tampoco estoy usando su tesoro heroico… - Goku desaparece en un zumbido, Lancer se pone alerta, de pronto siente su presencia detrás suyo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Y no me subestimes! – Una esfera azulada aparece en sus manos ahuecadas, Lancer sintió el instinto asesino del counter guardian, si no hacia algo, el moriría ahí.

-¡No me matarás aquí! – Con un barrido de 360 el lancero aleja al hombre, el cual toma distancia, la esfera en sus manos desaparece, ambos se observan nuevamente.

-¿Quién eres maldito? No es posible que un lancero posea esa fuerza, ni tampoco que pueda usar magia – Una sonrisa aparece en rostro del saiyajin.

-¿Quién dice que estoy usando magia? – Cu Chulainn se sorprendió, analiza la energía del contra guardian, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, era verdad, ese espíritu heroico no emanaba nada de prana, era una energía sumamente poderosa.

-¿¡Quien rayos eres maldito? ¡Responde! ¿Qué espíritu heroico eres? – El agarre sobre Gae Bolg aumenta, el suelo debajo del lancero se agrieta debido a la fuerza inhumana que ejercía, Goku sonríe y se pone en posición de pelea.

-Mi nombre es Son Goku, alguien desconocido, es un honor pelear contra alguien tan fuerte y rápido como tú, Cu Chulainn – Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del irlandés.

-Ahahah. Parece que me has descubierto, si ese es el caso… - Su sonrisa desaparece, mostrando una intensificación en su instinto asesino, esto hace que Rin quede congelada, el maná alrededor del lancero comenzó a ser reunido.

-¡No puedo dejarte vivir más! – La posición de su agarre sobre la lanza carmesí cambia ligeramente, una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su salvaje rostro.

-¡Alégrate, serás capaz de provocar mi golpe fatal! – La lanza brilla con intensidad, el maná de la atmósfera comienza a ser atraído por el servant, esto hace que el tiempo parezca detenerse.

-Oh no, si ese ataque golpea a Goku, el… - Pero entonces ve que su lancero invoca nuevamente a nyoibo, esta vez usándola de forma distinta.

-¿Activaras también tu noble phantasm? Hah. ¡Como si te dejará hacerlo! – La punta de la lanza brilla a tope de prana.

 **[¡Gae…!]**

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Gritó el lancero.

De pronto la lanza deja de brillar, los espíritus voltean a ver algo entre los árboles, Rin los siguiente con la mirada, viendo que una sombra salía corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué, aún había alguien en la escuela? – Dijo Rin aterrada, el servant de la lanza roja desaparece en un destello azulado.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas! – Gritó Goku siguiéndole de cerca.

-¿Eh? – Fue lo único que Rin dijo, cuando su mente procesó lo que su sirviente estaba intentando evitar, no pudo más que golpearse mentalmente.

" **Goku, no dejes que lo mate" –** Le gritó al guardian a través de su enlace mental, este simplemente asiente y acelera el paso.

Shirou corría con desesperación, no podía creer lo que había visto, un duelo entre dos seres que parecían humanos, la velocidad a la que se movían le era imposible de seguir, pero aún así podía escuchar el sonido de sus armas chocando.

-Demonios, ¿En que me he metido? – Se preguntó mientras doblaba la esquina y corría escaleras arriba, cuando estaba seguro de que no lo seguían, se tumba sobre el frío concreto del pasillo, su respiración intentaba estabilizarse, pero le era imposible, la adrenalina fluía por sus venas con furia.

-¿Qué era eso? – El sudor recorrió su frente, no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero ahora estaba en el edificio principal, había recorrido gran parte de la escuela en tan solo un par de segundos.

Estaba por decir otra cosa, cuando una explosión a su derecha lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahí estaban, aquellas personas extrañas, luchando salvajemente, pudo ver que el lancero estaba teniendo serías dificultades para golpear con la punta de aquella lanza carmesí al hombre con cabello de puerco espin, sus movimientos eran inhumanos, tan solo debido a que tomó la lanza con sus manos y estaban luchando por ella, pudo notar la diferencia de poder entre ambos – Sorprendente – Dijo el chico, a pesar de estar muerto de miedo, no podía dejar de ver luchar a los sirvientes, intentó levantarse y correr, pero el miedo lo tenía paralizado.

-Tan solo déjame acabar con el – Escuchó la voz del peli azul, esto hizo que Emiya recobrase su movilidad, por lo que se levanta, pero cuando estaba por reanudar la carrera, escucha la voz del guerrero de rojo.

-No es necesario matarlo, debes dejarlo vivir, me encargaré de borrar sus recuerdos – Le gritó al lancero, esto hace que se quede a observar.

-No, es demasiado arriesgado hacer eso, además… - La lanza del perro vuelve a brillar con intensidad, Shirou observó cómo el maná a su alrededor comenzaba a ser reunido.

-¡Tu me poner de nervios! - Un rápido giro sobre su eje, hace que Goku suelte la lanza, Lancer aprovecha esto y se gira para encarar al chico.

-Lo siento chico, órdenes son órdenes, no te lo tomes como algo personal – Lancer dispara la lanza a gran velocidad, atravesando el pecho del chico, siendo mandado a volar junto con la lanza, hasta incrustarse sobre la pared al final del pasillo.

-Parece que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, lo siente Lancer, pero por ahora no podremos continuar con nuestro enfrentamiento, aunque en verdad me encantaría zanjar el asunto, mi máster me llama – En ese momento el lancero desaparece en partículas de luz azulada, la lanza desaparece, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico caiga al suelo.

-Gah… G-Gah… - Apenas pudiendo percibir sonidos, Shirou pudo escuchar como aquel hombre de rojo se le acercaba, escuchó como se maldecía por no poder ayudarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de morir, siente como todas sus fuerzas son restauradas.

-Espero que al menos con esto te recuperes chico, siento mucho no haber podido evitar que Lancer te apuñalara el corazón, viejo amigo… – Entonces ya no pudiendo más, el peli naranja se sumerge en la inconsciencia.

Rin corre hasta ambos, viendo una increíble cantidad de sangre por todo el suelo, deduciendo que era del chico, se inclina para verlo, era una pena pensó, tan joven y teniendo que morir de esa forma, empalado por el lancero, pero entonces nota que su herida estaba completamente cerrada. – No puede ser, ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Cómo? – Le preguntó la ama del contra guardian.

-Use una semilla del ermitaño para curar sus heridas, solo necesita descansar, el estrés causado por algo como eso podría dejarle una secuela, quédate con el o ponte a cubierto, yo tengo que ajustar cuentas con Cu Chulainn. – Diciendo esto, Son desaparece en un estallido sónico.

Rin observó con cuidado al chico a su lado, tenía el rostro agachado, por lo que no podía saber quién era, aún así estaba sorprendida, una habilidad que su servant poseía, pudiendo curar cualquier tipo de heridas de forma instantánea. – Sin duda me tiene que enseñar a hacer eso – Dijo mientras le levantaba un poco el rostro, cuando se da cuenta de quién se trata, se congela.

-¿T-Tu, porqué tenías que ser tu? – Se culpó lentamente, si el hubiera muerto, sin duda Sakura habría llorado.

Él era el único que apoyó a su Kouhai, Sakura Matou cuando más lo necesitaba, eso fue hace más o menos un año, la defendió de Shinji y constantemente iba a su casa para ayudarlo a hacer el desayuno, se culpó por tener que involucrarlo en siglo tan peligroso como lo era la guerra del santo grial.

-Lo siento, siento tener que haberte involucrado… - Tohsaka viendo que ya no corría peligro, decide dejarlo mientras camina de vuelta a casa.

 **Con Gokú**

El guardian de la contra fuerza perseguía a Lancer por las calles del distrito Miyama, pero después de cruzar el puente le perdió el rastro. -¡Maldito, donde estás! – Agudizó todos sus sentidos intentando encontrar al sabueso irlandés, pero como pensó, debía estar en su forma espiritual, además de esconder su presencia, haciéndole imposible encontrarlo, extendió su rango de búsqueda por el área de Shinto, pero no había ninguna presencia parecida a un servant, solo encontró una iglesia común y corriente al pie de una montaña.

-Tsch. Es un cobarde – Goku se encendió en su aura blanca y sale a toda velocidad de vuelta a la mansión Tohsaka, las dos horas que estuvo buscando por Shinto no valieron para nada, enfocó sus sentidos en el chico que salvó hace un tiempo atrás, parecía estar bien, pues se estaba moviendo, curiosamente vivía cerca de su máster, así que se tranquilizó, pues si algo llegase a sucederle, podría ir rápido a auxiliarlo.

"La chica que emite esa presencia tan maligna vive en el mismo tipo de casas que Rin, sería interesante conocerla" – Pensó mientras se adentraba en la zona residencial occidental, observó las calles de Miyama, tan vacías a pesar de no ser más que las 10 P.M.

-Esto es raro, aún debería haber personas rondando por los alrededores, pero el sitio está completamente desierto – Son aterriza sobre el jardín de Tohsaka, alertando a su ama de su llegada.

-Ah, estás de vuelta. ¿Hubo algún indicio sobre el paradero de Cu Chulainn? – Preguntó Rin al ver que su servant entraba por la ventana del segundo piso.

-No, entró en forma espiritual y le perdí el rastro, siento el haberte fallado Rin – Dijo Goku deprimido al no poder terminar su lucha.

-Bueno. Ya sabia que no todo saldría como yo quiero – Dijo sentándose en el sofá, Goku nota la extraña expresión, así que se acerca.

-¿Sucede algo Rin? Te ves muy apagada, no es típico de ti, ¿Te has asustado por el tesoro heroico del sabueso? Si me lo ordenas, puedo ir a retarlo ahora mismo – Le dice con una sonrisa típica.

-Claro que no. No me he movido, porque no quiero hacer algo innecesario – Dijo analizando la información.

-Ese maestro es cauteloso, no debe ser un maestro de los que estén acostumbrados a luchar, al menos te puedo asegurar que no esta en esta parte de la ciudad, ¿Nada sin sentido? – Le dijo Son.

-Si, aun no estamos todos los masters, por lo que no quiero luchar innecesariamente. Mi padre me dijo que luchar antes es contra las reglas , debemos esperar la señal – Son se encoje de hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves como si estuvieras desilusionado? – Preguntó con una vena en la cien, El guardián suspira pesadamente.

-Nada en realidad… ¡Rin! Tu fuiste educada desde pequeña en la magia, sabias datos importantes sobre la guerra, por lo que creciste con la mentalidad de convertirte en una master, ¿Cierto? – Rin asiente.

-Por supuesto, el objetivo de los Tohsaka, ha sido obtener el santo grial desde hace generaciones -Son asiente.

-Ya veo, por lo que debes tener un objetivo. Se me olvidó preguntarte eso, si no conozco tu deseo, no puedo manejar mi bastón – Le dijo con una mirada analítica.

-¿Rin, cual es tu deseo al santo grial? – Le preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, la chica se puso a pensar durante unos instantes.

-¿Deseo? En realidad no tengo ninguno en especial – Goku se congeló, si ella no tenía ningún deseo, ¿Entonces porqué luchar?.

-¡E-Eso no puede ser cierto! El grial, es santo grial todo poderoso, el cual concede cualquier deseo. Ser un master significa obtener el santo grial. ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que no tengas nada que desear?! – Preguntó el saiyajin en shock.

-E-Esta bien, si no tienes un deseo, ¿Seria posible que me lo brindes? – Preguntó con una expresión realmente seria.

-¿Mmm? ¿Y cual seria tu deseo, Goku? – Preguntó interesada por el repentino cambio de actitud, Lancer traga saliva y suspira.

-Mi deseo es volver a mi mundo y además, salvar a un amigo– Rin se congeló.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó confundida.

-Rin, no puedo decirte mucho sobre mi, solo debes saber que mi nombre si es Son Goku, pero mi historia no es la que te conté, no puedo darte detalles exactos, lo siento – La ira amenaza con hacerla perder los estribos una vez mas.

-¡Dime quien eres, de lo contrario, puede que me quede con el deseo – Dijo cruzándose de brazos, el hombre ve que hablaba enserio.

-Te diré toda la verdad cuando llegue el momento – Pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza y le brinda una sonrisa al estilo son.

-Hah. Enserio tu… ¡Ey, espera un segundo! – Rin recuerda al chico que estaba en la escuela, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, Emiya estaba en peligro.

-No lo dejara vivir… - Goku se estremece al notar de quien estaba hablando, escanea el entorno, buscando señales de Lancer, notando que estaba justo en el mismo lugar que Emiya, pero habia algo extraño, una tercera presencia apareció, la cual abrumaba a la de Cu Chulainn , así que corre hasta su ama y le toma del hombro.

-Lo siento Rin – Dice mientras pone sus dedos índice y medio sobre su frente, la chica no pudo articular palabra, antes de que ambos desapareciesen en un zumbido.

 **Residencia Emiya**

Las chispas volaban por el constante choque entre la espada del caballero y la lanza maldita del perro de Culann, Shirou solo podía escuchar el sonido de ambos al colisionar, estaba maravillado por la rubia que blandía el hierro con honor. -Increíble – Dijo apoyado sobre la puerta de su taller.

-Tsch. ¿Qué clase de armas estas usando? – Le preguntó el lancero esquivando una estocada que iba directo a por su cabeza, gracias a Gae Bolg es que aún seguía unido en una pieza, la mujer seguía presionando, no dejándole respirar.

-Esta en desventaja, aquel hombre está en desventaja, la ventaja de ella es enorme, el necesita estar al menos estar un metro separado de ella para así poder atacar con eficiencia, aprovecha esto para evitarlo a toda costa, por lo que se mantiene sobre el en todo momento – Saber presiona más sobre el héroe irlandés, que buscaba desesperadamente una abertura en su defensa.

Saber arremete con mas furia contra el lancero, el cual solo puede bloquear con gran dificultad los tajos que iban por su cuello y costillas. Shirou estaba sorprendido por la habilidad del hombre en mallas azules, a pesar de no poder ver el arma del enemigo, estaba bloqueando los cortes, viendo solamente los movimientos de sus brazos y piernas.

-Tsch. ¡Deja de esconder tu arma, cobarde! – Saber intenta cortarlo por la mitad, pero esto le da la señal para tomar distancia y trazar un plan de contraataque, pero por mas que intentaba encontrar una apertura, la espada invisible se lo impedía.

-¿Dime, es una espada lo que sostienes en tus manos? – Le pregunta con ira en su voz, una sonrisa aparece en los frios labios del rey de los caballeros.

-¡Hah! Quien saber, podría ser un hacha de guerra, tal ves una lanza o incluso un arco – La presión sobre la lanza carmesí aumenta.

-¡Huh! Sigue burlándote, Saber – Arturia lo ve con precaución, ve como la lanza cambia de postura en un giro vertical.

-¡¿Mm?! – Saber se puso alerta al ver la pose que el servant estaba ejecutando, podía sentir la sed de sangre emanando de la lanza.

-Y ya que este es nuestro primer encuentro, déjame preguntar. ¿Te interesaría dejar esto en un empate? – Saber analiza sus palabras.

-¿No es un mal trato verdad? Ese chiquillo que te invocó es un inútil y mi master es un cobarde, creo que será mejor posponer nuestro encuentro, hasta que estemos mejor preparados – Dijo sin bajar la lanza mi un centímetro.

-Me niego. ¡Tu caerás aquí, Lancer – El lancero suspira al ver que no había una mejor forma de resolver ese encuentro.

-Ya veo. Maldición, yo solo debía explorar, ¿sabes? No me quería exponer demasiado esta noche si encontraba a un enemigo – Sus ojos se abren, mostrando una furia animal, Saber se prepara.

-Hasta nunca. ¡Me quedaré con tu corazón! – El arma se llena con una cantidad masiva de prana, El tiempo pareció congelarse desde la perspectiva de Shirou, era el mismo ataque que uso en la escuela.

-Noble phantasm… - Dijo Saber con los ojos sobre la lanza mortal frente a ella, podía sentir el flujo de mana siendo atraído por ella.

De pronto el lancero desaparece del ángulo de visión de Saber, para teletransportarse frente a ella, al menos eso le pareció al humano, en realidad su salto fue tan rápido, que parecía que eso había hecho, pero estaba hecho, la ventaja de un lancero se basaba en una combinación de distancia y ataques rápidos y precisos, a esa distancia, la ventaja era ahora de Saber.

 **[¡Gae…!]**

Lancer apuntó su noble phantasm directo hacia los pies de la servant, la cual había dado un salto hacia adelante para partirle en dos, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera realizar un movimiento, un flash de luz, seguido de un zumbido se hizo presente.

-¿Qué…? Kuuuh – Lancer es mandado a volar contra los muros de la residencia Emiya, producto de un poderoso uppercut de Son, Saber al ver al intruso intenta partirlo al ver que está distraído, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, un bastón rojo aparece de la nada y bloquea su ataque.

-¿Sabías que es de cobardes atacar por la espalda, Saber? – Preguntó el contra guardian con una mirada fría, la chica se tensó, ese tipo era diferente, el poder que emanaba y el aura a su alrededor le decían que podía matarla ahí mismo.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes con Cu Chulainn, espera un momento y podremos luchar si eso es lo que deseas – Dijo mientras giraba para buscar al lancero, notando que había saltado por encima del muro.

-Esto si que no me lo esperaba, no sé cómo rayos has logrado meterte justo en el medio de mi ataque fatal y encima de eso, traspasar mi percepción. ¡Pero, ya que he sido descubierto, mi maestro me ordenó el retirarme! – Justo cuando estaba por irse, Son aparece frente a él y le conecta un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

-¡No escaparas maldito, me las pagarás por haber intentado matar a Emiya! – Esto llamó la atención de ambas mujeres, el rey de los caballeros se congeló al ver qué no pudo sentir el momento en que se movió y golpeó al sacerdote irlandés, Rin porque de alguna manera sabía el apellido de su compañero escolar.

-Gah – Cu Chulainn escupe sangré al sentir el abrumador poder de ese golpe, nota que otro iba dirigido a su rostro, pero en ese momento desaparece, debido a un sello de comando usado por su maestro.

-Tsch, se escapó. ¿Están todos bien? – Les preguntó mientras saltaba de nuevo a la residencia del peli naranja, ambos estudiantes asienten.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? – Le preguntó Saber apuntando su espada invisible al saiyajin, el cual solo sonríe al poder ver perfectamente su espada, solo un nombre aparece en su mente sobre quién podría ser el dueño de tal espada legendaria, pero no queriendo luchar, se lo guarda para si mismo.

-Mi nombre es Son Goku, un gusto conocerte, "Saber" – La mujer busca en sus recuerdos el nombre de tal héroe frente a ella, llegando a la conclusión de que jamás había escuchado hablar de el, aprieta los dientes y se lanza al ataca.

-Bueno, no importa quién puedas ser. ¡Tu morirás aquí! – Goku sonríe ante el desafío de la mujer, por lo que desaparece en un estallido sónico.

Nuevamente el choque metálico vuelve a escucharse sobre el hogar de Emiya Shirou, el chico al notar algo distinto en aquel servant, se acerca a la chica que estaba algunos metros a su derecha, Saber al notar esto, se alarma.

-¡Cuidado máster, no te acerques! – Pero cuando intentó ir a donde estaba, recibe un derechazo en su rostro, mandándola a volar contra otro muro, estallando en mil pedazos, la sierva continúa su camino y se incrusta contra la pared de otra casa, lentamente se reincorpora.

-¿Q-Quien es este tipo? ¿Por qué sus golpes no me dañan como deberían? – Desaparece y reaparece en la mansión Emiya.

-¡Contesta! ¿Acaso no planeas matarme? – Le preguntó el rey de los caballeros al hombre, este niega con la cabeza.

-No, tan solo quiero probar mi fuerza contra ustedes los sirvientes – Esto volvió a llamar su atención, así que analiza al héroe del multiverso.

-¿A-Acaso tu, estás vivo? – Le preguntó en estado de shock, ahí estaba, señales de un cuerpo físico humano, Rin voltea a verlo al igual que Shirou.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el peli naranja, sin comprender nada de lo que decían, no actuaría, dado a que vió que no quería dañarla.

-No, yo estoy muerto. Pero mi condición es algo distinta a la de los sirvientes, mi cuerpo está vivo, pero mi alma no, este no es mi cuerpo verdadero – Le dijo mientras se lanzaba nuevamente.

-Tsch – Arturia chasquea la lengua al ver que los golpes de su oponente se volvían más precisos y poderosos, a pesar de haber luchado contra oponentes que usaban artes marciales como medios para luchar, él era diferente, usaba una combinación de estilos que lo hacían impredecible, además que esto aumentaba con el uso de esa monstruosa velocidad.

Entonces lo ve, una abertura en su defensa, sonriendo, traza un corte ascendente sobre el cofre de su enemigo, Son viendo esto, usa la teletransportación y aparece detrás de su espalda, todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo.

 **[¡Yon-bai Kaioken!]**

Arturia solo vio un resplandor rojizo antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo, Rin no podía creerlo, su servant de clase Lancer había derrotado con suma facilidad a saber, el servidor que se supone era el más fuerte de todos.

-¿Quién demonios es este tipo? – Murmuró Shirou antes de correr hasta la chica que actualmente estaba siendo cargada por Son.

-Ella estará bien, despertará en un par de horas – Dijo entrando en la residencia, para la mirada atónita de Shirou.

-¡Espera! – Goku voltea a ver al peli naranja, el cual tenía una mirada molesta, intuyendo a que quería preguntarle quién era, se le adelanta Rin.

-Te contestaré cualquiera de tus dudas adentro, primero debemos dejarla descansar, el chico voltea a ver a su siervo, con la duda carcomiéndole por dentro, tan solo asiente, siguiendo a ambos hasta el comedor.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Vaya, en verdad tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer los capítulos tan largos como se debe, espero poder continuar con este ritmo, ya que ando inspirado.

 **Son Counter Guardian (Lancer)**

 **(Habilidades de clase)**

 **Fuerza : Rango** **B**

 **Velocidad : Rango A**

 **Resistencia : Rango A**

 **Resistencia a la magia : Rango B**

 **Divinidad : Rango C** ~ **B (God ki)**

 **Suerte : Rango B**

 **Habilidad para montar : C**

 **Carisma : Rango C**

 **(Habilidades personales)**

 **Magecraft : Rango C-**

 **Instinto : Rango A**

 **Battle continuation: A**

 **Eye of the mind (false) : Rango B**

 **Mana burst : Rango A**

 **Natural body : Rango A**

 **Presence Detection: Rango EX**

 **Self destruction : Rango EX**

 **Reality warping : Rango EX (restringido)**

 **Transformation : Rango A**

 **Teleport : Rango EX**

 **Acción independiente: Rango EX**

 **(NOBLE PHANTASM)**

 **Kaioken~Kaioken x 4 : Impulso de fuerza y velocidad momentánea**

 **Kaioken X10 : Aumenta fuerza y velocidad a rango A**

 **Kaioken X20 : Aumenta fuerza y velocidad a rango A**

 **Super Saiyajin : Aumenta las estadísticas de fuerza, velocidad y resistencia a rango A**

 **Kamehameha Full power : Ex Anti Mundo (Requiere cargar maná durante 5 minutos)**

 **Hakai : Rango EX (Restringido**

 **Velo de Hades : Rango E**

 **Golpe del dragón :** **B**

 **Genkidama :** **B** ~ **EX**

 **Ultra instinto : Rango EX**


End file.
